Expect the unexpected
by uncloudedeyesofgreen
Summary: If it looks like the devil, talks like the devil and smiles like the devil then it must be the devil. Rated M to be sure and future chapters. Fem!AmericaxRussia.
1. Chapter 1

America woke up and looked into the face of a sleeping Russia. Somehow the peace meeting between the two had gone terribly wrong. One second he was yelling at her calling her a dog then the next he was sticking his tongue down her throat. She couldn't believe she let him go as far as he had. She had no idea what came over her. The whole time he was kissing her all he did was whisper how he was going to kill her in her sleep. But yet for some reason he was very gentle even now he was holding her while he slept. She looked at the sleeping Russia. He looked so...How to put It? Non-satanic. She did not want to stick around and wait for the asshole to wake up though. Slowly she wiggled over to the edge of the bed. She was almost out of his grasp when he pulled her back to him pulling her closer this time. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She watched as that evil smile deepened. "Uck!" She thought. "If it looks like the devil, sounds like the devil and _smiles_ like the devil then it must be the devil"

"Yes I guess your right. I hoped you enjoyed being my bitch for one night because it's never going to happen again."

"Me your bitch?" She yelled. "As I recall _you _screamed _my_ name not the other way around." She pushed against his chest "Not let go, bitch!"

He grabbed a hold of her wrists. She struggled and looked and looked into his eyes. He looked like he wanted to bitch slap her across the face. Instead he kissed her. It was rough and angry. He practically crushed her mouth. She on the other hand did not kiss back that's when he bit her lip and drew blood.

"Ow, you asshole!"

He smiled and licked the blood that was flowing down the side of her mouth. She pushed him again and this time he let her go. She stomped over to her clothes and got dressed. Russia lay on his side head propped up with his arm watching her with a smile. She put on her shirt and noticed him.

"You're a creepy mother fucker you know that?"

"Stop making excuses to stay."

"Excuses to stay?" She stomped her foot

He smiled wider, if that was even possible. She let out a frustrated growl and flipped him the bird.

"Bye asshole, hope your house burns down."

"Farewell to you to my little capitalist dog"

And with that she walked away from that dick, hopefully, forever. Who knew that asshole would probably pop out of nowhere on her way out the door. She sighed. How had a peace meeting turned into hate sex?

**Yeah the first chapter is really short sorry~ If I get reviews to continue they'll be longer. :D Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got reviews to continue! Thank you! Makes me feel loved! This chapter is England and America. Don't worry if I get reviews to continue I'll put Russia in the next one sense it is RussiaxAmerica.**

**I do not own axis powers hetalia, Or Snuggies. But I do have a Snuggie. It's Pokémon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis powers Hetalia!**

* * *

America was sick as a dog. This had to be punishment for sleeping with God's nemesis the devil. She told God it wasn't her fault. That he tricked her with his black magic and six pack, but God didn't seem to care. She brushed her teeth for the third time today and went down stairs. Tony was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels with the remote.

"Anything good on?"

The alien looked at her and as usual said nothing. She walked over and sat beside him. When he continued to stare at her she grew worried.

"Something wrong, Tony?"

He raised his little gray hand and pointed at her.

"I don't get it. What about me?"

He got up and motioned her to follow. They walked to the kitchen. He pointed at the phone.

"Ha! E.T phone home."

He pointed again but this time with added force

"Okay I get it use the phone. But who do I call?"

Tony walked over to the fridge and pointed at her list of contacts. He was pointing at England's number.

"Call England?"

He nodded

"Okay but if he yells at me I'm yelling at you."

He nodded again. She walked back over to the phone and dialed England's number.

"Hello?"

"Iggy!"

"Hello America. What do you need?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You don't just call someone for no reason."

"Well, my alien told me to call you."

"Oh will you stop you do not have a pet alien!"

"Hey Tony is as real as you and me, unlike your unicorn!"

"Starlight is real! Aliens are not!"

"Aliens are too real; Fairies are fake."

"Don't you dare say that! You have no idea of the lives you are endangering by saying such things!"

"You mean the lives of your make believe friends?"

"That's it I'm hanging up!"

"No don't I still don't know what's wrong with me yet!"

"Wrong with you?"

"Yeah, Tony said something's wrong with me."

"Tony? Ya know what never mind. Well is there something wrong with you?"

"I haven't been feeling so good, but it's nothing I can't handle"

Tony tugged her shirt. She looked at the alien. He was shaking his head.

"I don't care if you can. I'll be over shortly to check in on you."

"But England I'm fine." she pouted

"I said I don't care. Your definition of fine and mine are very different. I'll be over shortly."

"Whatever."

She hung up the phone.

"Good job Tony! Now England's going to come over here and force icky food down my throat."

She shivered remembering how ever time she got sick England tried to nurse her back to health with his cooking. She walked up to her room and picked up her charging phone. She began to flip through and check her text messages.

"Forward, Forward, Message from Mattie. (Whoever that is), Forward, Forward, Oh here we go, a death threat from Belarus!"

She has been waiting for this one. When she left Russia's house that God awful morning she could hear Belarus screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs. She had died laughing when she heard a vase break. Asshole. Hope she castrated him. She read the death threat. Somehow Russia had convinced the poor girl that she came on to him. (Which totally wasn't true) and that her brother was an innocent victim. She text Belarus back.

_"That's what she said."_

Belarus texted back

"_Filth,Your response does notmake sense."_

_"Your face!"_

_"I do no care for yourgames. I have warned you."_

_"Is your brother with you?"_

_"Leave my brother be!I have warned you andI won't again!"_

_"I'm going to take that asa yes. Tell him to grow apair or at least get hisold ones back from you"_

_"Whore!"_

_"I love you too :D"_

America smiled she loved making Belarus angry. She was so easy to get worked up. All she had to do was insult Russia and she would flip. After texting Belarus a couple times more America became tired. She yawned.

"It's only seven. I should be wide awake."

She went down stairs and made popcorn. She sat on the couch wearing her Snuggie and watched cartoons. Every time the Snuggie commercial came on she'd point and tell Tony. "I got that one!" The little alien sat beside her a little while longer then got up and walked away. That moment England walked in the door.

"It's like he knows" America said to herself

England hung his coat up "What?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

England rolled his eyes "Of course."

He walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead.

"Hey you're blocking the T.V!"

"You don't feel warm."

"Geesh you flew all the way from England just to tell me that? I told you I can take care of myself. "

England shook his head and sat down beside her "What did you mean you haven't been feeling so well."

"It's nothing. I just been throwing up every once and a while." She pointed at the T.V "I got that one!"

"Yes I can see that. How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of days."

"It hasn't stopped yet?"

"Don't worry. It'll stop soon. I'm sure it's just the stomach flu."

"That's it, just puking? No fever or sore throat?"

"Yep just puking."

England was quiet for a while America was watching T.V

"America?"

"Hm?"

"Have you been... Well I don't know how to put this." He put his hand behind his head feeling uncomfortable. "Have you? Ya know."

"No I don't know unless you tell me England. Now spit out!"

"Been sexually active lately?'

"Ew! Why do people call it that? And why are you asking me such a random question?"

"It's not random."

"What does _sex_ (She wasn't afraid to say It) have to do with me being sick?"

"Are you really that dense that you can't see the signs when they're in front of you?"

"Signs of what?"

England stared at her. Good God was he blushing? He mumbled something under his breath

"Excuse me?" She didn't really catch that

"Pregnancy" He mumbled again.

"What?"

"Pregnancy" He said through his teeth.

America burst out in laughter. "Me, Pregnant?" She laughed harder

"So It's a no then? You haven't been with anyone lately?"

"You mean besides France?"

"What!"

"I'm kidding." She was still giggling

"That wasn't funny! I was going to kick France's ass!"

"Aw really? Should have kept my mouth shut."

England crossed his arms and tried to hide his smile. He looked up at her serious again. "You didn't answer my question."

She laughed "No England I-" She paused for a second "haven't"

"What's wrong? Why did you pause? Oh God you have haven't you?" England got up and grabbed the shocked America's shoulders "Who is It America?" He asked calmly. "I won't be mad just tell me who?"

She sat there wondering if she should tell. Finally she said,

"Russia."

* * *

****

Oh Hell now look what happened! Oh wells. Thank you for reading. PLZ REVIEW If I get a couple I'll continue. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you want me to write another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia!**

* * *

America stared at the very still England. He had been that way for a good minute. Oh my God he's going to blow! England stood up. America cringed waiting for the tongue lashing of a life time. What America got instead was surprising. England hugged her.

"Don't worry I-I'll take care of this he doesn't have to know."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'll protect you from Russia."

"Wait, you mean don't tell him?"

"We don't have any other choice do we?"

America thought about it for a second. Russia wasn't really daddy material and he probably wouldn't want a kid anyway. Still she felt horrible like she was depriving him from something. She shook her head.

"We don't even know for sure if I'm pregnant."

England got up and got her jacket. He put it on her. '"Come." He said helping her up. "Let's go to the doctor and find out."

America sat at the big conference table waiting for everyone to show up. It had been three days sense she found out she was pregnant and she was very scared. England on the other hand couldn't wait to have another little America. She wanted to hit the bastard for being so happy. Oh well she guessed someone had to be. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to have a baby, It was that she was still worried about this whole Russia thing. She just couldn't walk away without telling.

"America?"

"Mattie! Sup bro."

"What's wrong?"

America rolled her eyes. "Why? What makes you think that something's... Okay meet me at your house after this and I'll spill my guts."

Canada nodded. "Is it bad?"

"Kinda sorta it's all how you look at it."

"What do you-"

People filled the room.

"After" She whispered to Canada.

He nodded. England took a seat next to her and smiled. She really wanted to hit him. "Don't smile. I'll hit you."

"America you should be happy not mad."

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

"Calm down he's not in here."

America looked around "You sure he pops out of no where sometimes."

England was about to speak when of course Russia popped out of know where. Just like America said he would. Damn It England!

"Don't stop talking on my behalf." He smiled

"As If I would." America put her hands on her hips.

"My guess is the conversation is about me then."

"Psh, Don't flatter yourself. England and I were just having a nice chat. Weren't we Iggy?"

She looked over at the glaring England. "Yes just chatting." He smiled. Not a nice smile but, a 'go away' smile. Russia returned the smile. He looked at America.

"Well I guess we can continue this conversation later, da?"

She crossed her arms. "Nope can't say we can."

Russia chuckled and gave her a smile. He then walked off and joined the other countries.

"That was close." England said.

"Ya think?" England took a sip of his bottled water. America looked over at Russia. "England I think I should tell him."

England chocked on his water getting weird looks from France and Canada. "You-You don't mean that." England whispered in a harsh voice. "You're just confused. Don't worry I will handle this just listen to me okay? Right now the best thing for you is for him not to find out."

"Yeah but, this isn't right."

England shook his head. "No you have to get past that and think about what's best for..." England looked around the room then whispered even softer "The baby."

"Well shouldn't it have a dad?"

"Is that what you're worried about? Don't worry I told you I will handle It." England patted her hand.

After a couple more minutes the meeting had begun. America sat there stealing glances at Russia. Feeling like such a liar, she couldn't do this. She decided next time her and Russia were alone without his crazy sister she would tell him. And there wasn't anything that was going to stop her. She looked at England. Nope nothing at all.

**Sorry this chapters so short If I get reviews to continue I'll make the next one longer. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I'm happy you want me to make more. Thanks for your reviews! Now let's do this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis powers Hetalia!**

* * *

America practically sprinted to catch up with Russia after the meeting. That mother fucker was a power walker. She finally reached him at his car, out of breath. He turned around and looked at the American bent over trying to catch her breath. She held up a finger asking him to give her a minute. Finally she stood up straight.

"There."

"What do you want? You are wasting my time." Creepy smile.

"You're an ass! And I need to talk to you about something very important."

Russia smile became even more creepy. "Fine. Come over say... ten o' clock?"

"Can do!"

And with that she sprinted back to England.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Um." America decided if she was pregnant she might as well us It "It's embarrassing really." She looked away. "I just all of a sudden had to throw up." She put her head down.

"Aw, you poor thing." England hugged her "And here I was thinking you were off doing something stupid."

She looked up at him with innocent eyes "Me? What would I do? Oh no don't tell me you thought I went off to tell Russia?" She gave him her best fake horrified look.

He fell for It hook, line and sinker.

"I'm sorry America I know you're not that stupid." What's with all these remarks about her intelligence? She wanted to ask but since she had gotten away with lying to England she didn't wanna push her luck. She hugged him back.

"I'm going to go to Mattie's for a while."

"Okay but if you feel sick or need help just call me."

"Sure. Sure. Bye Iggy!" She ran over to Canada who was waiting for her at his car.

"Mattie!" She cried as she almost tackled him. She was so happy to see her twin.

He regained his balance and hugged back. "Come on now let's go."

As Canada drove America sat in the back seat spread out across it looking at the hood of the car.

"Will you please tell me now what's wrong?"

"Not while you're driving Mattie."

After Canada and America had finally arrived at Canada's house Canada blurted out.

"Now will you please tell m-"

America put a finger over Canada's mouth."SHhhhh" America said "Pancakes"

"Huh?"

"Make me pancakes."

"Later. Just please if something is wrong just tell me." Canada begged

Could America ask for a better brother. Mattie was such a sweet heart.

"Okay." She inhaled a huge breath and It all came out in a rush "Russia and I had hat e sex and now I'm pregnant. Should I tell him Mattie?"

Canada's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell with a thud.

"Oh shit! Mattie!" America ran over to his side.

"Mattie say something!"

"Russia? You are pregnant by... Russia." Canada stared into outer space. "Russia" he repeated. He sat up and looked at America. "He doesn't know?" America shook her head. "You should tell him."

"I'm going to tonight."

"What? Well then I'm coming with you! There's no telling what he'll do."

"No offence Mattie, but your only good for making pancakes."

"How am I not supposed to take that offensively?"

"Like a champ." she smiled "Now where's my pancakes?"

Canada shook his head at his sisters calmness to the situation. "Who all knows?"

"Just England and you."

Canada sighed "I really think someone should go with you."

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" She stomped her foot.

"Okay okay calm down." Canada put his hand up pleading.

"Sorry Mattie I get a little emotional these days."

"No it's okay. Now, how about I make you pancakes."

America hugged her brother "And this is why you're my favorite sibling."

America walked down the cobblestone street to Russia's house. She looked up at the huge doors.

"What is it with men and having huge creepy doors?"

Just then the door opened sending America reeling back in terror. She lost her balance and fell landing on her butt in front of the door.

"Ouch! My ass!" She rubbed it

"Ah America, there you are. I've been waiting for you."

Russia walked over to America and picked her up by her forearm, which hurt like hell!

"Ouch! Ouch! You're squeezing my arm too hard!"

He let go and smiled "Sorry, sometimes I don't think about being...How would you say it? gentle."

"I figured much." America looked around her.

"Don't worry Belarus is not here she's with my other sister visiting." He motioned her to the door. "After you."

She walked by and mumbled "Creep" Russia chuckled as he closed the door. He walked her over to the living room and seated her on the couch. The room was dark the only light the fire that lit the room in an ire dim light. America and Russia sat in silence.

"Russia I-"

She was cut off by Russia's mouth crushing hers. Forcefully and slowly he pushed her down until he was on top of her. He was too strong to notice her protest. America gave up her struggles and bites his lip drawing blood. Russia paused and let out a low moan.

"God damn It!" she thought. "That was like the opposite of the reaction I was hoping for!" Finally she kneed him in the stomach.

"Get the hell off me!" she pushed on his chest slowly edging him back. Finally, she pushed him to the opposite side of the couch. "What the hell man!"

He smiled licking his lips. "Did you really need to knee me?"

"Um yeah! You were gonna rape me!"

He continued to smile as he scooted over to America. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You brought this upon yourself ,really. Coming over to my house at night, what else was I supposed to think you wanted?"

America felt stupid. (Nothing new there) He had a good point.

"I told you I wanted to talk to you!"

Russia gave her a look that said 'Yeah, sure ya did'

"I'm serious!" She slapped his shoulder "I have something very important to tell you."

Russia raised an eyebrow and waited for what she had to say. "Well,...I'm waiting."

America took in a deep breath. Russia looked at her, curious.

"I'mpregnantandIt'syoursokayIsaidItnowbye!"

She jumped off the couch to make a sprint for the door but, the steel trap that was Russia hand grabbed her wrist. She was yanked back a little but didn't fall. Russia stood up and looked at her. He was still holding her wrist. He didn't look angry, he looked... Well she couldn't tell. He walked away pulling her along. She struggled to break free but, it was impossible. Finally she gave up and tried to keep up with him. She stumbled every now and then. (Fuckin power walker!) Finally, they came to a door, he opened it and pushed her in.

"You'll sleep here tonight."

"Wait I don't wanna stay he-"

He walked off and slammed the door shut. She ran after and tried to open the door but, it was locked. Damn it! She was locked in a room and Russia was probably having a panic attack. How the hell did he expect her to sleep? God she was in so much trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! Do to your reviews I made sure to try and update soon. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia!**

America woke to the light shinning through the window. It was finally morning. She sat up and stretched. She felt well rested despite her lack of sleep. She looked out the window. The snow was sparkling in the dim morning light. She crawled out of bed and walked over to the window.

"Wow. Pretty." She could see the quiet little Russian town in the distance. Russia had a long drive way making his house secluded from the rest of the town. He wasn't too far away or anything. You could walk there and back in like thirteen minutes. All in all the town was beautiful especially in the morning.

"You little whore!"

America turned around to see Belarus standing at the door. She had been so preoccupied with the freaking snow she didn't even hear her come in.

"Why are you in my brother's room?"

"T-This is Russia's room?"

Belarus growled, literally growled. There was no doubt in America's mind now. The bitch was crazy. Belarus ran and tried to tackle America. America dodged and ran out of the room. She then ran out the front door. As she jumped down the steps she gladly yelled, "FREEDOM!"

She sprinted down the drive way. When she came to the end there was a car parked there. Immediately she hid in the bushes thinking Russia was back but, to her surprise it wasn't Russia it was England.

"England!" She jumped out of the bushes and ran to a very surprised England. "Thank God you're here!" She hugged him. "You can be my get away driver."

England looked down at America obviously very angry. He grabbed hold of her shoulders

"How could you! After I specifically said do not tell Russia!"

"I'm sorry. I know you said not to, but you have to remember I have a long history of not doing what I'm told"

"Are you saying you telling Russia was my fault?"

"Yes."

England looked like he wanted to yell but instead he said "I'm not in the mood for this." He pointed a finger to his car. "Now get in."

England walked over and opened the door. He pointed inside "In." he commanded once again.

"Now wait a second I don't have to do anything. And I'm not in the mood for your mood either." She crossed her arms "Russia deserved to know regardless of what you think. I did the right thing and you know it."

England sighed, his anger slowly vanishing. He smiled "Of course you did. I was crazy to think you'd keep this a secret from the one person who deserved to know" He was talking to himself more than he was talking to her. "Always trying to do what you think is right." He shook his head.

"Okay enough about how awesome I am. Let's go."

She began to walk to the car. She stopped. England suddenly looked terrified

"America!" England screamed. "Behind you!"

She twirled around to see a very pissed off Belarus sprinting towards her. She took off running to the left.

'"What are you doing?" England shouted "Get in the car!"

"No! If I get in there I'll be trapped!"

"America! Just come back! She won't be able to get in!"

America and Belarus ran in circles around the yard. Every now and then Belarus would gain an inch and get closer. She slowly became closer and closer. After a while she was so close America could hear her whisper.

"Now I will end this."

America's adrenaline kicked in from fear and she sprinted in a straight line in the direction of the car. While half way there she stopped.

"Why the hell am I running?" she asked herself. "I'm ten times stronger then her. Sure maybe she's got a knife but it's nothing I can't handle...Oh yeah that's right, baby on board."

"America don't just stand there you idiot run!" England screamed

America could feel Belarus closing in. There was no way she was getting away. So she braced herself, thinking of ways to make Belarus avoid stabbing or punching her stomach. She put her hands over her head and waited to be tackled. She heard a thud. She opened her eyes and saw Russia had tackled Belarus. America couldn't believe it and apparently by the shocked look on Belarus's face neither could she.

"B-Brother?"

Russia stood up and pulled up Belarus. America could hear England trotting through the snow to get to her. Oh now he wants to help. Russia grabbed hold of Belarus's forearm.

"Go inside" He commanded "well talk later."

Belarus walked towards the house. She had her head down as if she was being punished for doing something wrong. Russia turned to America and England.

"America what are you doing outside and..." He finally noticed England. He gave him an irritated look and smiled "England how nice of you to visit us."

"Us?" America asked. She was ignored by the both of them

"I'm not here visiting you git I'm taking back America." England held his head high trying to be even with Russia

"Taking back America? I don't remember telling you could." Russia put his face closer to England's.

America could see where this was heading. "Oh dear."

"I don't need your permission!" England spat

"Yes I believe you do." Russia smiled that creepy sadistic smile.

"Um guys let's-"

"Shush" Russia held out a finger to silence her.

"You did not just shush me!" she stomped her foot. She was ignored again. England looked like he was going to explode.

"You have a lot of nerve treating her like she's yours. Just because she's having your child doesn't mean anything. She still hates you and probably always will! You can't keep her here!"

America put her hands up pleading. 'Whoa, whoa! Let's calm down here we don't need t-"

England turned to America. "America be quiet!"

That's It! There was only one way they were going to listen to her and that's if she had an emotional break down. America focused on trying to make her eyes water. She thought of very sad things "Dead puppies, dead kittens, starving children, how she had to England's cooking." Her eyes watered. "There we go." She started to sniffle really loud. The two stopped arguing and looked at her confused and concerned. England was the first to walk to her

"America? What on earth is wrong?"

America sniffled. "Y-You T-two a-are fighting!" She whined letting the tears pour.

"Oh God don't cry. We'll stop!"

"Yes" Russia agreed "I will not kill England."

England looked at Russia. "_You_ kill _me_?"

America started to whine. "No no, I was just joking." England patted Russia shoulders "See ha ha funny."

"C-Can I talk to you for a s-second England?"

"Oh course."

They walked over to the car. Russia stayed put giving them their privacy. America had to hurry because she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Okay here's the deal." Her tears instantly dried.

"Wait. You were fake crying?"

"Duh."

"You're quite good at it."

"Thanks. I think you should go before Russia rips you a new one."

"What? I'm not leaving you!"

"Listen you don't really have much of a choice. You're on his territory."

"I'm not leaving you!" England said slowly emphasizing each word.

"Look I'll be okay. I'm America for God sake. I'll be out here in no time. "

"But what If he hurts you?"

"He won't as long as I'm carrying the anti Christ. You saw what he did to Belarus."

"Yes. I guess you're right...Did you just call your baby the anti Christ?"

"Yeah" she giggled "I've got a ton of nicknames, but seriously, I'll be fine."

England looked at her. "You sure you can handle this?"

"Yep I'm all over it."

England hugged her. She could tell England was glaring at Russia over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes. "Men" She thought. He kissed her on the forehead then turned to leave. Once he was out of sight Russia stood beside her. She turned then jumped from not noticing he was there. He scooped her up bridal style.

"Now" Russia smiled. "Let's put my naughty dog back in her cage."

She looked at him shocked. She had made a big mistake. She twisted around towards the road and yelled

"ENGLAND! COME BACK!"

**If I get more reviews to continue I will! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Russia carried America inside. She was shaking from being in the cold for so long without a coat... or shoes. So she forgot her shoes. So what? Russia didn't have to make a big deal out of it. The whole way up the lane kept saying how fortunate he was that she was dumb enough to tell him about the baby because without him it wouldn't make it through the week. Which was totally an over exaggeration. She could do just fine without him. He continued to rant about her being irresponsible. "I can't believe blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." My God would this man ever shut up. Sometimes I think he likes to hear himself talk. He walked her up the stairs tot he bath room. He gently sat her down on the toilet. She could barley move she was so numb. All she could do right now was keeping herself balanced and that too took a lot of work. Well it wasn't her fault. If that damn Belarus hadn't went after her with a knife she wouldn't have had to run in the snow. Dumb bitch. She swayed to the side. Russia caught her.

"Will you please pay attention to what you're doing?"

He balanced her.

"Well excuse me for being frozen."

"There's no excuse for your stupidity. What you did was reckless and stupid. Not to mention you were almost taken by England"

"Duh that's sort of what I wanted."

"Then why didn't you go?" Russia asked curiously

"Because you would have ripped him in half."

"How can such a dumb person have such a smart answer?'

"Go to hell! I am to smart! You're just too dumb to- Hey what are you doing?"

During America's ranting Russia had grabbed a hold of the edge of her shirt. He then pulled it off in one motion. America sat there trying to take in what had just happened. Meanwhile Russia grabbed the end of her pant legs and with one good tug pulled them off. He scooped her up into his arms.

"You ass stop!"

He walked her over to the tub and let her fall a little splashing into the bubbles.

"Son of a b-"

"Just be thankful I left your undergarments on." He smiled. "Now wash yourself or I will."

He walked out of the room leaving her by herself.

"Ass" she mumbled under her breath. She lay back in the bubbles taking in the warm water. She was so tired and it was only ten in the afternoon. This pregnancy thing was hard and was only getting harder. So maybe in a very little way she did need Russia. She laughed, like she'd ever tell him that.

America walked up the steps to Russia study. She had on a blue sweater that brought out her curves more then hide them and dark blue jeans. She walked into his study. He was looking over some paper work. He didn't even bother to look to see who entered instead he asked simply.

"Yes America what is it?"

"Take me home now."

Russia leaned back in his chair. He looked at America way much longer then he should have then smiled. America shivered. "Creepy" was her only thought. Russia stood up and walked over to America. He grabbed a hold of her chin.

He smiled once again. "You know you really are adorable."

"hu?"

"As if I'm going to let you leave. The fact that you would think something like that let alone say it is very adorable."

He hugged her pinning her arms to her side. He kissed her forehead then trailed down to her nose then her mouth. She pulled her head back trying to get away the only way she could. Russia just leaned in more and pushed his mouth on hers . There was no way out of this America couldn't break free of Russia's grasp. Russia somehow managed to slip his tongue in her mouth and just as she was about to bite It he pulled away. He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Get away from me." America snarled.

"You say that now but wait a couple months."

"What?"

Russia took his head away from Americas and sighed "You really are stupid." He pressed his forehead back against hers. '"After a couple months of being pregnant women usually become super horny."

"Nu uh!"

Russia chuckled at her childish response. "It's one hundred percent true. Ask any women who's had a child."

America stared into the violet eyes of Russia.

"Never again." she vowed

"We'll see about that." Russia smiled and let go of America. She stepped back.

"I want to go home."

Russia smiled again. "So cute, I think you deserve another kiss."

That being said America jetted out of the room. She stomped down the hall.

"What an ass!" she said to herself "I can't believe I slept with him. What the hell was I thinking? Was I high?" Nope America hadn't ever been high before so it was very unlikely she had been at the time. Whatever she was thinking at the time it really didn't matter now. America was having his baby and was trapped here with him.

"_Never again" _she had vowed and she was going to stick with it.

* * *

**For the record, I know not every pregnant woman gets horny. Russia is just teasing America.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Thanks for your guys reviews! **

* * *

America sat looking out her bedroom window. She had been locked in there ever since Russia had caught her trying to call Japan to plan her escape. Japan would totally help and he could do it with some super robot so he wouldn't get hurt. He was the perfect to call! But Russia had heard her when she was talking out loud to herself. The bastard let her get to her phone before he took it from her and locked her in his room. What a jerk! He even had the nerve to say it was "cute" of her to try. She was pissed, more then usual. Yesterday she had stubbed he toe and yelled at Russia. The bastard did nothing, but sit her on the couch and kiss her hurt toe which only pissed her off more. Why the hell was he being so nice? Well he wasn't being very nice now, locking her in a room. She sighed. She was confused. She walked over to the door. She knocked.

"Come on! I've been in here for hours!"

She heard the sound of loud boot steps coming up the hall. Slowly they made her way to the door and stopped.

"Are you done being bad?" said a creepy Russian voice.

She rolled her eyes

"Just let me out!"

"Give me an answer and maybe I will."

America glared at the door knowing Russia was on the other side. She had to get out of here without giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm waiting." Russia said. She could practically hear the smile in his voice.

Russia waited for a while longer before he heard

"Please." America begged in a small voice.

Russia stood shocked, not sure if he had heard her right.

"Please" she asked again but, this time even smaller.

Russia moved his hand to the knob slowly. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He laid his hand on the knob. Why did she affect him this way? He didn't know, didn't care. He liked it so he never questioned it. He rose up his other hand and put in the key. He turned the knob and a very energetic America rushed through the door and whizzed by him. She ran down the hall and to the bathroom. Russia watched as the door slammed shut. He laughed. Russia then walked down the hall to his study. He sat down at his desk. He had been so busy with work and such that he hadn't really had time to take in the situation. He had to plan something he couldn't just keep her here. He had to figure out how to get the child after she had it and how to keep her here until she did. He had been nice to her to try not to scare her away. She was clothed fed and he was treating her well. Surely that would be enough to keep her here. At least he thought it had. That was until he heard her thinking out loud about Japan was going to use his "demon science" to help her escape. Would she do it again? Would she call England? She had let England go home without her before for his sake but how long would it be before he came back? That was it he had to make her stay willingly. He just had to figure out how.

America walked out the bathroom letting out a sigh of relief. She walked down the hall.

"Now to find a phone."

She walked down the stairs to look in the kitchen. She walked through the kitchen door then looked on the walls and counters trying to find a phone or at least find the place Russia hid hers.

"Looking for this?"

America turned around to see Belarus holing her phone.

"Give me!"

America ran to Belarus. Belarus threw the phone on the ground and stomped on it.

America stopped in her tracks.

"You bitch!"

Belarus chucked. "You have to be a good dog and stay here. You can't go crawling back to England."

"Why the hell is everybody calling me a dog? Seriously, it's getting old."

"It's because you are a dog. You're a bitch that was right for breeding with that's all."

"Right enough for breeding with?"

Belarus crossed her arms "Why do you think he slept with you. He doesn't love you. The only reason he did it was because he wanted a child."

America put her hands on her hips. "Then why didn't he go to his beloved sister then."

Belarus glared. "It's because he didn't want to taint me."

America busted out in laughter. "Oh my God!" She continued to laugh harder. "Y-You did not just say that!" tears were in her eyes. She calmed herself down, her breathing slowing. Finally she said, "You have a good imagination"

"I didn't _imagine_ anything. That's all you are to him a vessel for his child. You could never be more. As soon as you give birth you will be gone and we'll take care of the child."

America felt a string sense of protectiveness come over when Belarus talked about taking her child.

"You aren't taking my child."

Belarus stared at America surprised at how sinister and threatening she sounded. America continued as she walked towards Belarus.

"You will not I repeat 'not' touch a single hair on my child's head."

America hovered over Belarus.

"Ever."

Belarus stared at America not showing how truly frightened she was. It was easy to forget how powerful America was by how childish she acted. But Belarus knew now that it was a mistake. Looking at the truly scary America she pulled herself together. Belarus held her head up and walked around America. She then proceeded to walk out the door. America stood there letting her anger decrease. She took in a breath to calm herself. She toke a seat at the table. Belarus was scared. America could tell by the look in her eyes. She had just scared the shit out of Belarus…..

America raised her hands in the air. "Hells yeah! Bitch should know better then to mess with me!"

America put her hands down suddenly remembering how Belarus had said how Russia was plotting to take her kid. Like hell he was. So this is why he was being so nice. He wanted the kid.

"Son of a bitch!"

**Thanks for reading**! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry so late. Drama of course. Oh well!**

* * *

Russia sighed as he did his work. He couldn't help but worry if there was something wrong with America. For the past three days she had been avoiding him. When he did finally talk to her she didn't answer him just walked away. This was bad. Part of his plan was to get her to stay willingly and if he couldn't make her want to stay she would go back home with England. He could of course break England's legs but, he was sure England wouldn't be alone this time. England wasn't stupid he learned from his mistakes. No doubt he wouldn't show up alone now. Russia sighed again. Why was everything so complicated? Russia could hear the distant footsteps of America running to the bathroom. Usually she would just have to pee really badly but this time Russia could hear her vomiting. He got and ran to the bathroom. He slowly opened the door.

"America are you-"

"LEAVE!"

America looked like she was hugging the rim of the toilet. Russia shook his head.

"No" he said simply

"What do you mean no? Can't use see I'm having a moment-?"

She heaved into the toilet. Russia walked over and held her hair out of her face. He started rubbing her back. When she was finally done he helped her to her feet.

"Yuck." she said tasting her mouth "I need to brush my teeth."

Russia nodded and walked her over to the sink. After brushing her teeth Russia carried her to his office and laid her on the lounge chair. She had been falling asleep when Russia picked her up. Russia didn't know why he liked to look at the sleeping America but, he knew he did. That's why he put her in his study rather then her room. He walked over to his desk and watched as she slept. Every once and a while he'd look from his work to her. After an hour or so, America woke up. She sat up and yawned. She looked around to see where she was.

"You're awake"

She looked over to see Russia sitting at his desk.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

She didn't answer. She didn't want to talk to this asshole if she could help it. With in a week's time she would be gone. She knew for a fact England wouldn't forget about her. He would come with backup. She started to get up. Russia came to her side and picked her up.

"Put me down."

"Oh did you say something?"

"You know what I said!"

"There it is again, that whining noise."

"Go to hell!"

He carried her downstairs into the kitchen and sat her at the table.

"Now what would you like?"

She didn't answer.

"This whole not talking to me thing is starting to get old."

Still she remained quiet.

"Fine if you won't answer I'll just feed you what I want then."

"I'm not hungry." she finally said.

"What was that?" he asked

"I'm not hungry."

"Really, or are you just saying that so I'll leave?"

"I'm seriously not hungry."

"But you have to be after puking up your lunch."

She sat silent.

"That's what I thought." Russia said "Don't worry I'll make you something."

Russia walked over to the cabinet. America sat quiet as he made soup.

"So are you going to tell me why you aren't talking to me?"

He walked over to her.

"Please tell me?"

His face was close. So close that their noses were almost touching. She shook her head no. Russia sighed and closed his eyes.

"If you won't tell me how am I going to fix it?"

"You won't fix it because it's part of your plan!" she screamed.

"There we go see was it really that bad to finally talk to me?"

"I'm not talking I'm screaming!"

"You say part of my plan. Would you care to explain?"

"You're only keeping me here so you can have the child when it's born!"

Russia tilted his head. How did she know what he was planning? Oh well It was useless to ponder. America had found out and she was very upset. He had to try and convince her that that was not his goal anymore.

"Yes that was true at first but now all I want to do is take care of you and my child."

"Bull shit!"

"Don't be so hasty to judge. You're just the same way as I was. Tell me what do you plan to do once England comes?"

"I plan to have the kid and not look at your ugly mug ever again!"

"You see that's why I had planned to take it. Because you would take off and I would never know it."

"I wouldn't take off! I wanted you in its life! That's why I told you when England told me not to!"

"You wanted me in its life?" Russia asked dumb founded

"Of course I did you're the dad and besides it's been fair to you not to see it or get to know it."

Russia was for once speechless. He knew for a fact that he and America were exact opposites. This just confirmed it more. He was trying to take the child to have as his alone and she wanted to share. Russia felt conflicted, Confused of where to go from here.

"Hello, Earth to Russia!"

Russia snapped out of his trance.

"What?" he asked missing America's question.

"What's wrong? You're staring off into space."

"Nothing just thinking." Russia smiled "Now let's eat."

"Hey I wasn't done talking to you!"

"Yes but, I'm none with you. We'll talk more, later. You need to eat."

Russia walked over to the oven. He could hear America whisper

"Fuckin creep."

He chuckled.

*

Later on in the evening America felt awful. Her back hurt and her feet were very sore. She sighed thankful it was night time. She crawled under the covers and laid her head on the pillow. She was jus about to drift to sleep when she felt someone lift the covers. She sat up to find Russia trying to get in the bed.

"Oh no. Bad Russian! Very bad Russian!"

"Will you please stop I'm very tired."

"Well then go to your bed!"

Russia smiles "This is my bed."

Oh yeah that's right…

"Well find another one!"

Russia rolls his eyes and hops onto the bed. He is lying on the cover. He begins to take off his boots. America pushes the cover off her getting ready to leave. No way is she sleeping here now. Russia grabs her by the arm.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No"

America sighs. "I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you."

"Why can't you control yourself for one night?"

America sits shocked her mouth hanging wide open. It takes Russia everything he has not to laugh at the sight.

"Me?" she finally says. "More like you!"

Russia laughs now and pulls her into his arms. "You are so cute!"

"Let go of me!"

Russia chuckles and holds America. For a while the two set in comfortable silence. America having forgotten or maybe too tired to care falls asleep. Russia looks down at the beautiful sleeping America. He likes this. This feeling he gets when he's around her. He smiles. Why just keep the baby? Why not keep both? Yes both. That sounds good. Keep America and the child. Russia really liked that idea. Now If only he could pull it off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, so sorry for the late update, I really mean it. I have an excuse though, my blind cat was missing. Swear to God, I have a blind cat and she was indeed missing. She's found now! Oh and another thing I redid the chapters and fixed my mistakes but, they didn't save so I'm going to do it again. Give me some time I'll get it done, promise.**

* * *

America woke to the soft snoring of Russia. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Russia's bear back. She pulled back, surprised at how close she was. Russia was dead asleep, most likely dreaming about eating puppies. She sighed and rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand. The neon numbers shined 2:30. She rolled on her back. 'That's what I get for sleeping all day' she thought. She stared at the ceiling, not feeling sleepy just bored. Eventually, after a while of waiting to fall back to sleep, she turned her focus back on the Russian, sleeping peacefully next to her. She watched as he breathed slowly, his sides rising and falling. She listened to his soft breathing and matched his breathing with the rise and fall of his sides. America thought the sound to be quite peaceful and found herself feeling drowsy. She yawned and let her eyelids slide shut halfway. She continued to listen to the soft lullaby that was Russia's breathing, a little while longer and drifted to sleep peacefully.

Russia awoke to find America cured up next to him. Russia sat up slowly, pulling himself into a setting position. He ha already decided he liked looking at the sleeping America, he decided he liked it even more when the sleeping America was sleeping next to him. Looking down at the little America nestled close to him, Smiling, he threw the blanket around her. I was a very chilly morning and she would most likely ketch a cold if she was not covered. He got out of bed and looked back down at America. He noticed she wasn't covered completely so he pulled the blanket over her some more. She curled into a little ball and mumbled something. Russia smiled again and gently kissed her on the forehead. America sleepily shook her head to brush off the unfamiliar contact. Russia smirked and brushed a stray hair away from her forehead. America sleepily brushed his had away, turned then mumbled again. Russia smiled and spoke softly.

"Always so violent towards me"

She didn't trust him that was the problem. Russia knew he had screwed up what ever chance he had with her in the past by betraying her trust. He remembered a time when America wouldn't scowl at him but, smile. A time when she was happy to see him, and never thought about if he was up to no good. Yes, it was a good time but, then he- well he messed up. He went against everything America stood for, everything she held dear. Basically he had become her exact opposite, her enemy. He had only done what he thought was necessary. He had told her those words exact, she wouldn't listen, wouldn't have anything to do with it either. That's when he grew angry with her, when she wouldn't become what he wanted. It was stupid to think she would. America wasn't one to be broken, her spirit was too strong. So eventually, Russia grew angrier with her. Soon, their anger for each other grew into hatred and they began to do horrible things to one another. America hated him now. He thought he had hated her as well but, seeing her and spending time with her made old feelings resurface. He had realized that not to long after America had been here.

America rolled over on her back entangling her feet with the covers; she stretched and pulled them off her, revealing her stomach. Her once flat stomach had begun to grow. Russia placed his hand on it and gently began to rub soft circles around the peak. America was about two months along and was starting to show. She had been here almost two weeks. She had showed up to tell him the news already almost two months pregnant. He had to take care of her now; America was important to him and always had been, she was even more important now that she was carrying his child. Of course he had wanted to take it from her and make her leave but, the more he thought about it the more he realized he couldn't let her go, not after what they were about to go through, not ever.

Russia sighed and pulled the covers back over the sleeping America. This was going to be hard, making America stay. He looked America once more and then parted going downstairs. He had a long day ahead of him. He had to get dressed and get going and he had little time to do it. He walked into the kitchen. He picked up and apple and bit into it. He leaned against the counter chewing. He could feel the cold countertop press against his lower back. It was such a cold morning he could see his breath. He was used to it though but, for America's sake he'd better turn up the heat. He was about to take a second bite when he heard a knocking upon his front door. He turned in the direction of the noise and narrowed his eyes. There was no way it could be England. It had only been two days sense England had tried to take America back; it wasn't possible he had come back so quickly. Apple in hand, he marched to the door. He opened the door with force and startled the man at the door. The man looked at Russia a moment before speaking.

"Bonjour" he waved a hand in front of him

"France? To what do I owe this visit?" Russia asked looking France up and down.

"Nothing I'm doing it for free."

Russia squeezed the apple in his hand, obviously angry; France watched the juice of the apple flow down Russia's hand onto the ground. He cringed; maybe coming here alone was a bad idea.

"I take it humor is not your strong point?" France asked a nervous smile on his face, his face turned serious. "Oh well I'm not here to humor you, I'm here to check in on America."

Russia looked France up and down, not trusting the Frenchmen. France did the same; Russia wore no shirt and had on a pair of pants that hung loose around his waist. His hair was a little messy from where he had just woken up but still very beautiful. Russia spoke finally.

"Make it brief." Russia said turning sideways letting him enter.

"Merci" France smiled and walked in.

"Upstairs, second door on the left."

And with that Russia turned and walked back into the kitchen. France ran up the stairs. He opened the door to what Russia said was America's room. Slowly he popped his head through the door and saw the sleeping figure of America. Smiling he walked over to her.

"Amerique…" France whispered.

He touched her should and gave it a little push. "America." France whispered louder this time.

America woke to what no nation should ever have to, the face of France. She was about to scream when France put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh Amerique, this won't take long."

Oh God! All these years of joking and it was finally going to happen France was-

"I'm not going to rape you" France said cutting off her train of thought. He shook his head when he saw her relax. "There's something I need to tell you." France backed away, letting America set up.

"Well" America said "Spit it out."

"How long can you last here?" France asked

"What kind of question is that? And aren't you supposed to be telling me something?"

"Just answer it."

"As long as I want, it's not like he's torturing me."

France looked like he was deep in thought for a moment. "One month." He finally said.

"What?"

"It will take us that long to get prepared, until then just sit tight."

"A whole month!?"

"Shhhhh! be quiet, you don't want _him_ to hear you."

America put her head in her hands, France rubbed her back.

"Do not worry we will get you home, just be patient."

"I know France, it's just I want to go back home to where I know stuff. I don't like being in an unfamiliar place. And there's nothing but snow up here! I can't even go outside!"

"America, you are strong, I know you can do this." France stood to leave. "Just be patient, were working as fast as we can."

"Do you have to go already?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Russia wants me gone soon." He looked at the door. "It's best not to stay too long anyway."

He looked back at America the leaned down to give her a hug and kiss on the forehead. "Goodbye" he whispered to America "Love you both."

'Love you both' America thought as she watched France leave. France said he loved her and her child. She smiled; France could be real sweet when he wasn't being such a perv. America fell back into the bed. She sighed.

"One month."

* * *

**Once again sorry for the late update and I promise I'm going to start to fix my chapters.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry about the late update, my week has been very busy. So from now on I'll update every Wednesday. Oh, and Happy Cinco De Mayo!

* * *

England sat at the huge Victorian table awaiting the arrival of the other two missing countries. He sat alone with only Japan at the other end of the table. He man was looking out the window watching the petals from the recently blossomed trees dance across the glass. It was hard to tell what the man was thinking due to his silence. Japan rarely spoke, he often only talked to America and sense she was not here at the moment England doubted he would be able to get a word out of the man. He continued to watch Japan openly gaze out the window, without thinking what he was doing England asked the man,

"What's wrong?"

Japan's head jerked in England's direction. He looked surprised that England had actually spoke to him let alone asked him a personal question.

A smile tugged a the end of Japan's lips. "I am fine England-san. How do you fare?"

England looked away and gathered his thoughts. "Well, I guess."

Japan nodded and went back to looking out the window.

"Where the bloody hell are you France?" England muttered under his breath.

As if on cue, France burst through the door.

"Bonjour!" He said to all. "We may start now."

"No," England said "we cannot start until Canada arrives."

"E-England?" A small voice said.

England turned to his right to see Canada in the corner.

"Thank you for thinking of me," Canada continued "but I've been here the hole time."

"Oh," England said feeling like a imbecile. "Sorry."

He turned to France. "Where have you been?" he barked.

"Nowhere," France shrugged his shoulders. "just talking to America."

In an instant England was on his feet chocking France. It took both Japan and Canada to pry him off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Have you lost your damn mind?! You don't know if he has the house wired or not. You could of ruined our hole plan, you- you." England was too furious to continue.

France put his hands in front of him. "Calm down, I did not tell her anything that would spoil our plan, all is well."

The others could see England visibly calm himself. When he was calm enough they him go. England took two steps towards France. Looking down at the ground England asked,

"How is she?"

France smiled. "Spoiled as usual, Russia seems to be taking very good care of her."

Japan snorted in disgust. "I do not believe that. You probably saw what he wanted you to. We have no idea how he treats her when we are not around."

"Yeah, but I do not think Russia will hurt her." Canada said. "Not while she's carrying his child at least."

"Really?" Asked Japan. "Last I recalled the two were at each others throats again. The fact that those two were arguing is what started this mess."

"Yes" England agreed in a tired voice. "If they hadn't of had to have a peace meeting, I guess this would of never happened."

"You do not know that." France pointed out. "If it hadn't happen then it would happen later. Seriously, am I the only one who felt the sexual tension?"

"That's because you were the only one looking for it!" England yelled on the verge of hurting France again.

England shook his head in the negative at France and turned back to Japan.

"I believe Canada is right. Russia will not hurt America as long as she is carrying his child."

Japan looked at England shocked by what he had said. "H-how can you be so sure?" Japan demanded. "He has threatened to _end her life _multiple times!"

"Yes, but" England stopped as if trying to find the right words to say. "he hasn't."

Japan was taken back. "I do not understand."

"Russia has never once physically hurt America." France stated. "In fact, I've only seen the opposite. Every time their arguments would get heated, America would slap Russia across the face, but the man seemed to have complete control and didn't so much as notice that she had hit him. He just continued to argue, pretending she never slapped him." France shrugged his shoulders. "If you'd of paid close attention you would of seen Russia's threats were not serious. He could never hurt someone he cared about."

"He does not care about her!" Japan said as if the thought was ludicrous. He turned to England to get conformation that it was indeed a insane thought, but England seemed to be in deep thought.

"Don't tell me you're considering this?" Japan asked

"Well, it does make sense." England said in his defense.

Japan looked at France and England as if they were both crazy.

"Forget I said anything." France said. "Let's focus on the problem at hand."

All four nodded in agreement and took their seats.

For the rest of the conference Japan was silent.

* * *

America was left alone after her run in with Russia this morning. That morning, she had ran down stairs to find Russia fully dressed and getting ready to walk out the door. He smiled.

"I was hoping you would come say goodbye."

America ignored that statement and asked, "Where are you going?"

Russia strolled over to America and hugged her. "Do not worry, I will be back soon."

"Let go."

America didn't struggled, she knew it was pointless. Russia continued, ignoring America's wishes.

"Well, not really. I guess I'm just saying that to make you feel better." He said more to himself then America.

"Let go."

"You know, if you wait up for me, the longer my presence will be missed."

"I'm not going to be waiting for you. Now, let go."

Russia obeyed, but kept his hands on her shoulders. He sighed a tired sigh.

"So," He said. "I have one month to convince you to stay?"

America tensed then rolled her eyes. "Of course you heard."

Russia chuckled and patted her on the head. "Is it so bad staying here?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Tell me," Russia said. "what is so bad about this place?"

"It's not the place, it's you."

Russia looked confused. "What did I do? I've been good, haven't I?"

"I-it's not that it's just…..you- you first you act all evil and just want to take my child away from me-"

"I can explain that." Russia said interrupting her. "I was only thinking of the child's well being. You know nothing about childcare; you can barley take care of yourself."

"Oh, and I suppose the great Russia knows everything about children?"

Russia thought for a moment. What did he know about children? Well, let's see, he knew…….. he knew..… he knew you had to feed them every now and then.

"Ha!" America yelled "You set there on your high horse saying I'm stupid and you don't know the first thing about kids."

"And you do?" Russia knew it was a childish comeback, but he felt like he had to defend himself.

America nodded. Russia looked at her surprised.

"You actually know how to take care of a child?" he asked

"Hello, I've been known to act a little childish."

"Just because you act like you're seven doesn't mean you'll be able to raise a child."

"Whatever, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

Russia looked at his watch and grabbed his things in a rush. Before running out the door he stopped and looked around. He patted his pockets.

America walked over to him.

"Did you forget something?" she asked

"Yes, actually I did."

"What was it? Maybe I can-"

Russia grabbed America by the waist and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. He pulled away.

"Found it." He smirked.

America jerked out of his hold and stormed off. She could hear him laughing as she left the room.

Now that America was alone she had explored most of the house. She stopped at the end of a very long hallway, making her adventure of exploring the house come to an end. She looked around.

'How strange' She thought.

The hallway only had doors at the beginning of it and not the end; It was way to long. America stretch as she looked around the end of the hallway. As she stretched her arms, her hand brushed against something. She looked up to see a cord. Pulling on it, she opened up a miniature staircase. She smiled wondering what she would find.

* * *

Once again I am sorry for the late update. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry about the late update, I had a lot of crap going on. All my school events(Except finals) are over so unless I'm studying for finals my updates shouldn't be late. :)**

* * *

America walked slowly up the hidden staircase, holding on tight for extra support. It was an old flight of stairs that creaked. America was pretty sure if she stepped on some of the steps, she would fall through so she skipped a couple every now and then. Finally making it to the top, America stood triumphantly.

"Two months pregnant and I can still do stuff Canada can't." She said with a smirk. She looked at the valley of white sheets before her. Everything was covered head to toe in a white blanket.

"Well, this makes snooping a lot harder." She pouted.

America made way in further into the hidden room. The light shinned dimly through the boarded window and lit the room. She walked over to the window and gazed through the cracks. 'You could see the whole world from here.' Thought America.

Tired of just standing there, America grabbed the end of one of the blankets and gently lifted it. Underneath it lie old furniture and other antiques. She shrugged her shoulders and placed the blanket back where she found it. Continuing her snooping, she lifted another blanket, this time finding books and old portraits. After grabbing the nearest book, she sat down. She then opened it and peered into the book. After a couple seconds she closed it.

"Uck, it's all in Russian."

She picked up another book, opened it, then quickly threw it behind her. After a while, she was running out of books to grab. While reaching for another book she heard a sudden tapping noise in the hidden room. America jumped to her feet and started shaking.

"Oh God! What was that?"

'_Tap'_

She turned to her left, nothing.

'_Tap'_

She turned to her right, nothing.

'_Tap'_

Very slowly she turned to look behind her, and standing there stacking the books that she had thrown was a familiar little gray alien.

"T-tony?"

The alien stacked the last of the books and looked at her.

"Tony!" She said again, but this time happy, not confused.

She ran over and hugged him. "You've come to rescue me!"

The alien shook his head no.

"Visit then?"

The little alien ignored her question and grabbed her hand, leading her through the room to a door. He then opened the door. The two walked down a narrow path to another door, that opened up to a hallway.

"Hey," she said looking out the door. "This leads to the hallway I just came from."

She looked to her left to see the set of stairs she had climbed up. She turned around and looked back at Tony. He pointed down the hall. She ignored him.

"Ya know, I bet this door that leads into the hallway wasn't here before you came."

He pointed down the hall again.

"I just found you and you want me to leave---"

She stopped upon hearing the sound of a door opening.

"He's back already?" She whined.

She turned to the alien "Tony I-"

He was long gone. She glared at the door.

"Goodbye to you to"

"America." Russia called.

"What?" She yelled back.

"Could you come here please?"

She rolled her eyes and walked to the front door. She looked at the tall man standing in the doorway, his violet eyes and white scarf seemed to glow in the dim light of the room.

Russia smiled as he gazed upon the little American. The shirt she had been given to wear, belonged to his sister, Ukraine, so it hung loosely in the front. He had given her some of her old pants too, but America insisted she was most comfortable in her blue jeans so he had found himself washing them almost everyday. She looked angry, as usual, and a stubborn little piece of hair stood straight up on the front of her head. Russia wondered why that one piece of hair defied gravity and all its logic and why it was so straight when the rest of her hair laid obediently on her head as little blond ringlets. Little golden ringlets that reminded him of the brightest sunflower and blue eyes that when he gazed into them he felt like he was staring into an endless sky.

He looked into her eyes. She stared back, annoyed

"What?" she asked again

He smiled.

"You're a creepy mother fucker, you know that?"

He chuckled and tossed her a duffle bag.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

She unzipped it and looked inside.

"My clothes!"

She pulled out one of her favorite shirts closed her eyes and hugged it. She stopped and opened her eyes.

"Wait a second, this means….. you went to my house!"

He nodded.

"Why?"He raised an eyebrow.

"To get your clothes of course. Plus, I had to talk to your boss."

"What? Why?"

"I had to tell him where you were. If I didn't it would of caused a national incident."

"What did you tell him exactly?"

Russia shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really, I just said where you were and that you were okay, then I left."

"You have horrible people skills"

"Now don't be mean, I just got home. You should be welcoming me, not insulting me."

"Welcome you home?"

"Da, now come give me a hug."

America looked at him as if he were crazy. "No!"

"Why not? You give Tony hugs." Russia said sounding angry.

America froze. "I-I don't know who you are talking about."

Russia smiled an evil smile. "Oh really?"

America crossed her arms and nodded.

Suddenly Russia pulled out a little book from inside his coat.

"Hey!" America yelled "Is that my dairy?"

Russia walked past America while flipping through the pages.

"You ass! Give it to me!"

Russia sighed. "Oh how I wish you weren't talking about this book."

He turned back around to America and read aloud.

"_Dear dairy_,"

He skimmed through to the part he was looking for.

"_I saw Tony today and gave him a hug. I know it won't make up for the present he gave me, but the least I can do is hug him until I can find something to give him in return."_

Russia shut the book with one hand, making a loud noise.

"Who is Tony and why is he giving you gifts?"

"T-Tony you say? Oh, that Tony! I remember now. He's....he's my dog! Yeah, that's it! Tony is my dog!"

"I didn't see any dog there, and even if I did I still wouldn't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because dogs don't give people gifts."

"The gift of love!" America pointed out.

"Who is Tony?" Russia asked again.

"Hey, wait a second." America said "Why the hell are you invading my privacy and reading my stuff?"

Russia sighed as if he has told the story a hundred times before. "When I was getting your things it fell out of your shirt drawer."

"So you decided to read it?"

"No, not until I saw the name Tony. Now, who is he? Just tell me, I won't be upset."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed to tell."

Russia stared back confused. "Who told you you're not allowed to tell?"

"Area 51."

"Who?"

"Oh, would you please just drop it? For God sake he's not even human."

America put a hand over her mouth. 'Woops,' she thought.

"Not human? What is he then?"

"What do you care."

"I need to know if he's an actual living being."

"Why?"

"Because you are England's sister, he might not even be real-"

"Aliens are to real!"

Russia stared blankly at her and for a moment the to just stared at one another. The staring contest was broken when Russia heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Russia turned his head and started for the kitchen door. America's thoughts were ones of panic.

'Oh God, please don't let it be Tony!'

She ran behind Russia.

'Please don't let it be Tony, please don't let it be Tony, please- Oh God, it's Tony'

Russia stared blankly at the Alien ,dressed in an apron, washing dishes. America walked over and stood beside Russia. She sighed. Might as well get this over with.

"Russia," she said "this is Tony. Tony, this is Russia."

The alien stopped doing dishes to look over and nod at Russia. America looked at the shocked Russian and rolled her eyes.

"And you thought I might be crazy." She snatched the book out of his hands and walked away.

"Asshole." she said upon leaving the room.

* * *

That night America sat on her bed. After she had wrote a new entry in her dairy, she had hid it under her mattress.

"There" she said. "Now he'll never find it."

Russia then knocked on her door and came straight in, not even waiting for an answer.

"Well, look who decided to actually move out of his spot." She giggled "Seriously, you looked like you were going to shit yourself from shock. I hope you changed your pants after seeing my awesome alien."

"Yes I will admit, I was indeed in some sort of shock, but not enough to do as you say 'shit myself'."

She laughed at the way Russia repeated her swear words. "So, you're not scared of Tony?"

"No, as a matter a fact, he is the reason I am here."

America frowned. "I don't followed."

"Well, you see, he wanted me to apologize and-"

"Holy shit! He talked to you?"

Russia chuckled as if remembering something. "No, not exactly, but I could get what he was trying to say."

"Well," America said "let's hear it."

She crossed her arms and smiled. When Russia hadn't said a word yet, she closed her eyes and said..

"I'm waiting."

Russia lips turned into a devious smile. Sometimes he was happy America wasn't too bright. She was a silly girl for closing her eyes when he was in the room.

He quietly walked over to America.

"I'm waiting." She said again.

Russia leaned his face down to America's. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing."Don't worry," He said, startling America and causing her to fall back on the bed. He took advantage of the situation and climbed on top of her. Staring down into the now surprised eyes of America, he smiled. "You do not have to wait any longer."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Now that school is finally over, I will update on Wednesdays like I planned! Sorry for the late update, as always.**

* * *

America stared back into the eyes of Russia, annoyed.

"Get off." She demanded.

Russia smiled a scheming smile and started to rub a lock of her hair between his fingers.

America looked at the action, confused.

"I worry about you." Russia said, looking at the hair between his fingers, smile now gone.

"That's because you're a freak that doesn't know what 'leave me alone' means."

"No, I do not believe it is that. I believe it is because you are always angry and cause yourself unnecessary stress."

"_Unnecessary stress?"_

"Yes, even now you are angry, and stress is very bad for the child."

"Well , if stress is bad for the child then stop causing it."

Russia looked at her puzzled.

"I do not cause this stress, you do."

"I do?""See, you are causing it now."

America looked at the Russian, fuming with anger.

Russia took the silence as a victory and smiled.

"Do not worry. There is one way to get rid of the stress you have caused."

America didn't ask what, she didn't speak, and to tell you the truth ,she didn't care. She just wanted him off of her. Maybe she could knee him in the stomach again and-

Russia started to kiss her collarbone. America stiffened. Slowly he worked his way up her neck.

She wiggled underneath him, trying to escape.

"S-stop!"

He kissed her cheek. "I don't want to."

"It's not a choice, you ass! Get off!"

Russia chuckled and nuzzled her neck before kissing it again.

"Stop it asshole! I mean it!"

She tried to pull out from under him again, only to have colossal hands hold her shoulders.

"Be still." He whispered into her ear. "I'm trying to help."

"Help? You call rape helping?"

Russia looked perplexed.

"This isn't rape."

"Oh please don't pull that 'it's not rape mommy, it's surprise sex' crap because I've heard it all before."

Russia gently kissed her lips. He couldn't help it, even when she was babbling about some random crap he'd never heard of, he had to kiss her. Kissing America was as satisfying as a drink of water on a hot summer day and as heavenly as being wrapped in the softest silk. Oh, how he wished he could go back to the one night when she had actually kissed him back.

He continued to kiss America and to his surprise, he got his wish. She kissed him back. Their lips worked in perfect sync with one another, keeping the same pace until America quickened it, surprising Russia once again.

Guessing America had finally admitted defeat, he let his hands wander up her shirt. America snaked her arms around Russia's neck and pulled away from the kiss. She looked at him, her eyes full of lust and desire, then out of no where fell asleep. Her arms fell off his neck and on to the bed as she snored softly.

Russia stared at her shocked and disbelieving.

"Are you seriously asleep?" He asked.

Soft snoring was his only answer. Russia sat up and got a good look at her. She was really asleep. How odd. Maybe she was narcoleptic. No that couldn't be it. If America was narcoleptic she would pass out during the day as well.

Russia shook his head. America was really a strange creature. He would have to work hard to understand her and pray that her strange habits (like passing out before sex) didn't get passed to his child.

Unwillingly he got off her and went to the bathroom. On his way he stumbled in the dark and knocked over a vase that was sitting on a table. It shattered into a million pieces. Russia sighed. His night was just getting worse.

America smiled when she heard Russia walk away. Maybe next time he would listen to her, and not have to go to the bathroom to relieve his _unnecessary stress._

America smiled again. She was awesome.

* * *

England sipped his tea and waited quietly with the others. He hoped they could wait in silence, but no.

"Don't you think this is sort of risky?" France asked breaking the silence.

Canada raised his hand.

"I agree. How do we know we can trust her?"

England rolled his eyes at the worrisome two. Well, at least they were here, unlike Japan.

England didn't have a clue where he was, he just hoped he didn't do anything drastic to ruin their already made plans.

"We can trust her because she doesn't want America there and will do anything to get rid of her. Besides, she's the only one who knows the house and knows when Russia's away. She's the only one who can get us in."

France smiled as he rested his chin in his hand.

"I think were interfering."

England looked at him flabbergasted. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"We are interfering with Russia trying to woo are oblivious America."

England was angry now. "He's trying to woo her? You stupid frog! Why did you not tell me he was-"

"I thought it was obvious." France said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Japan was right. We-"

"No, Japan wasn't right." France said, interrupting. "He was wrong. We both know Russia wouldn't hurt America."

"I'm not talking about him hurting her, I'm talking about him molesting her!"

France looked taken back by this new statement. He rubbed his chin, thinking.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a problem."

Canada was quick to jump in England's path and stop him from strangling France again.

"Canada, sit down!"

"Now England, let's think about this. We need him to help America.""I don't _need_ that damn frog! I can do just fine without him."

"Think about America."

The fuming England seemed to calm himself.

"I-I'm sorry Canada, it's just France's ignorance isn't helping my stress."

He glared at France and added.

"At all."

Canada watched England calm himself again. A soft knock tapped upon the door and the three stiffened.

Canada gulped. "She's here."

England walked over and opened the door.

"Come in Belarus, we've been expecting you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's kind of short I'll make the next one longer.**


	13. Chapter 13

America wouldn't talk to Russia after the stunt he pulled. Russia wouldn't mind her not talking for a couple of hours(he welcomed it) , but after three days of solitude he started to worry. He didn't think she would get this upset. He had to try and get her talking again.

America walked into the living room, eyeing Russia warily. She didn't know if he was up to something or not. She would have to keep her guard up just in case he was. She sat down on the far side of the couch across from Russia. The two sat in silence for a while, looking straight ahead.

"I will not apologize." Russia said, breaking the silence.

America turned and glared at him angrily.

"Why the fuck not?" She asked.

"Because I was just trying to help. You are always so angry. I thought you needed it."

"It's because of you that I'm so angry."

Russia looked at America , considerately.

"Am I that bad?" He asked.

Russia was close now and had America's full attention. He continued.

"Or are you overreacting, trying to up a barrier to keep me out? Why are you keeping me out? Are you afraid?"

Though Russia was close, America did not back away. She stood her ground.

"I' not afraid of _anything_, and you're crazy. Stop asking me all these weird questions."

Russia eyes looked deeply into hers and America put her head down. She hated when he looked at her like that. He knew when she was full of shit and that's why she couldn't look at him. The man had a bullshit detector and it seemed to work on her.

Softly she heard Russia say. "Yes you are. "

He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. He continued.

"But you do not need to be. Why don't you just calm down and let yourself be cared for."

"By you?"

"Yes. Just give me a chance."

America was dazed. Russia used to hate her, used to be her enemy, but now he was here asking her to be more. Could she be more with him? She didn't love him, but she didn't hate him anymore either.

America looked at the anxious Russian. She let out the breath she had been holding.

"I-I don't know."

Russia placed his hand on hers. "Don't make your decision so quickly. Think for a while, we can go slow."

"Fine, but only if we go slow and you have to be good."

Russia smiled and nodded. "Da, I can be good."

America rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next two weeks were good for Russia. Slowly, America seemed to loosen up a bit and only became angry when he insulted her lower intelligence. Of course she still called him names when he was 'being creepy', but other than that everything was going well.

America sat in the big comfy chair in Russia's living room, holding her knees. Things were going fine with Russia being nice and all, but America can't help but feel trapped. Like a caged animal. She wants to go home and sit in the sun. Not sit alone in a big scary house surrounded by snow. America sighed. She really wished she was home right now, maybe then she could think straight.

A knock on the door sounded. America got up curious and walked to the door. Belarus was standing there, a fake smile painted on her face. America crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Bitch, what are you doing here? I thought I ran you out of town."

Belarus's smile became strained. She then looked behind America. As soon as she saw no one there, her smile disappeared.

Belarus then whispered to her harshly. "I'm here to help you, you pig."

America frowned. She knew she was getting fat, but Belarus didn't have to be a bitch about it.

"I'm pregnant, what's your excuse."

"I am not fat!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Your help? What can you do?"

"I can get you home."

And like that America's attitude changed.

"Belarus!" She said with a smile, extending her arms as a welcome . "Sweetheart, you should really come out of the cold."

Belarus smiled a arrogant smile and walked past America.

Russia ran down the steps.

"America!" He yelled. "What's wrong? I thought I heard you say-"

He stopped upon seeing Belarus.

"Why are you here sister?"

Belarus faked sadness.(America said 'faked' because she knew Belarus didn't have real feelings) She then walked over to America and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I came here" she said, pausing. "to apologize to America."

Russia laughed out loud. America watched silently.

"It's true." Belarus said. "America and I have already forgiven each other."

Russia looked at America.

"Is this true?" He asked.

Now it was America's turn to lie.

"Yes" She said nervously. "We hugged and everything."

Russia looked at the two for a moment.

"Alright." He said "But if you try to pull the same stunt you did last time Belarus, you are in trouble."

Belarus displayed fake shock.

"I wouldn't dream of it brother."

Russia eyed her warily.

"Of course not."

He looked at America.

"If you need me, I will be upstairs in my study."

She nodded. When he was out of sight, America held up her hand. Belarus stared at it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's a high five moment. You're supposed to hit my hand with yours."

Belarus raised her hand and America slapped it. Belarus pulled her hand away and held it.

"That stings, you twit! No wonder no one likes America, your displays of happiness are violent."

"Says the woman carrying the knife."

"Silence. I have something to tell you and-"

"Why are you helping me?" America interrupted.

Belarus sighed.

"England." Was the only word she said.

"Oh."

"Now as I was saying, I have- Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry. I'm listening now."

Belarus shook her head.

"I'm going to help you out of here, but in return leave my brother be."

"What? I can't do that. I'm carrying his child. I can't just go away forever."

Belarus stared at America.

"Very well. I'll just have to think of something else."

The two stood in silence. America looking at her feet and Belarus looking straight ahead.

"So," America began. "how long until you bust me out of here?"

"A while. I have to earn my brother's trust again. Don't fret over the plans. I have everything under control and I mean _everything. _So just stay out of my way."

Belarus walked away.

"Bitch." America mumbled.

Belarus turned around and glared at America.

"What?" America asked. "You are one. Don't hate me for pointing it out."

Belarus scowled and left the room.

America knew she told Russia she would try with him(and she did) ,but she desperately wanted to go home. She plopped back down on the big chair. Never in her life had she been more torn between to feelings. The first feeling was new and she didn't know what to call it, It wasn't love, but it wasn't hate either. Then there was the second feeling of being free.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Sorry it's late. I had crap to do. :(**

* * *

Belarus sat and watched the scene in front of her. America was playing with her food, making pictures with it. Belarus shook her head. How could any man want America? She was so childish. Belarus shook her head once again as America breathed on her spoon and stuck it on her nose.

Russia walked into the room. Belarus sat up straight in her chair and smiled at her brother and America rolled her eyes. Russia's only response was a firm nod. He walked over to America and looked at her. He chuckled and removed the spoon from her nose.

"This is for eating, not wearing." He said and placed the spoon in her hand again.

He then kissed her nose. America scowled and so did Belarus. America begins to mimic Russia.

"_This is for eating, not wearing_."

Russia chuckles and takes a seat next to America.

Belarus pouts and looks at the empty seat next to her.

"What's wrong?" Russia asks America. "Do you not like this food?"

America crosses her arms and looks at her plate.

"It's alright, but it's not what I want." America's stomach growls and she looks at it. "I mean it's not what _she_ wants."

Russia tilts his head. "She?"

"Yeah," America says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "it _is_ a girl."

"You do not know that."

"Yes I do, it's my motherly instinct."

Russia shakes his head. "You do not have that."

America looks offended. "And how do you know that?"

Russia shrugs his shoulders. "You do not seem like you would."

America rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"I think it would be somewhat dangerous to follow your natural instinct."

"What?"

"What would you rather eat?" Russia asks changing the subject.

"_She_ would rather have McDonalds . Hey where did Belarus go?"

"She left while we were talking about our child." Russia said dismissively. "I will try and find you the food you want, but I can not guarantee anything."

"Okay." America says, not really paying attention.

She looks at Belarus's empty chair.

"Do not worry about her." Russia reassures America. "She will live."

America can feel the irritation in Russia's voice. She touches Russia's shoulder to get his attention.

"You know," she says. "you really shouldn't stay mad at her."

Russia looks at her, shocked look on his face before turning to anger.

"She tried to kill you then she-"

He stops himself , anger rising.

"She what?" America pressed.

Russia does not look at her. "I heard what she said to you."

America tilts her head. "She says a lot of shit, you got to be more specific."

"When she called you a 'bitch for breeding'."

"Oh." America says. "I remember that."

Russia shakes his head. "Of course you do."

He hold America's chin and strokes her cheek with his thumb. "You know that's not true, right?"

America takes his hand and gently removes it.

"I know. You're an asshole, but I know you wouldn't say something like that."

Russia smiles. "I guess you aren't as dumb as everyone says you are"

America punches him in the chest. "I feel bad though."

Russia raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Belarus is so obsessed with you. I cant imagine how awful she feels."

Russia shrugs his shoulders. "She will live." He says again. "Do not feel bad"

"Easy for you to say. You're an asshole."

"And you are not?"

"Of course not! I'm a hero!"

* * *

Japan knocks upon England's door. It is late in the day and is raining. Japan feels nervous coming to England's home, but he must speak with him. He was upset with England's decision to not get America immediately. He had been so upset he didn't even show up to any of the meetings. England answers and looks at Japan.

"England." Japan says.

England nods. "Japan."

"May I come in?"

England steps aside and let's Japan walk inside.

"Why are you here?" England asks.

"I needed to talk to you and I would like to apologize for not being at the last meeting."

"Why apologize to me? In the end the only person you hurt is America."

Japan cringes at England's words. "That is true."

England sighs and takes a seat. "What do you really want Japan?"

"I-I would like to be apart of your plan to help America."

"Do you even know what it is?"

"Yes you're using Belarus. That is a great plan, but I would really like to know what do you plan afterwards?"

England is confused. "Afterwards?"

Japan nods and takes a seat across from England. "What do you plan to do about Russia?"

"Well, it is not really up to me. I learned my lesson. America will do what she wants and there's nothing I can do about it."

Japan nods as if he understands. He stands up and so does England.

"So I guess we'll be seeing you at our next meeting then?" England asks.

Japan nods and shakes England hand. It is like a silent agreement has taken place. As Japan leaves England's house he sighs to himself. He did not like England's decision before and he does not like it now. If he wanted something done he would have to do it himself.

* * *

Belarus lies on her bed, upset. Her brother had recently went to bed and took America with him. The thing that use to give her hope was America was always resistant to her brother. She hoped one day her brother would give up on America. But now America was barley resisting him. It was like she was giving in. All in one day she had witnessed her brother feed and pamper her. She pushed her head deeper into the pillow. She felt dreadful. She didn't know if she could take living here for long.

Her phone began to rang. It was a text message. From an unknown number. She opened the message.

"_This is Japan. Call me_

_tomorrow. We need to_

_talk."_

* * *

America lies in her- 'Russia's bed' and listens to him snore softly. She reflects on the past few days. The last couple of days have been severely awkward. She was sure all the attention Russia was giving her was upsetting Belarus and the bad part was Russia didn't seem to care. She considered herself very lucky. She had the worlds most amazing brother, Mattie. She felt upset now. She missed him. She missed her home, the summer days and nights, England and (if he was willing to not touch her in anyway) France. She missed her family and watching Russia mistreat his just made her want to run to Canada and give Mattie a big hug. She sighed. She could wait. She would have to.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. :D**

* * *

America lay in bed by herself. In the middle of the night Russia said something had come up and he had to go. America was half asleep at the time and that was the gist of what she heard. America rolled over on her side and looked at the empty space. Russia didn't know it , but she had secretly named him the big Russian pillow (she even made up a song to go with it) and now he was gone. America couldn't sleep. She blamed Russia for waking her up so late. America just had to concentrate and relax, then she would drift to sleep. She closed her eyes and yawned, feeling tired again. Sleep was about to overtake her when the door opened.

"Get up."

America sat up in her bed and scowled. It was Belarus. She plopped back down on the bed.

"Get up." Belarus demanded again.

"Go away.~"

Belarus stomped over to the bed and grabbed America. She pulled on her arm.

"Get up!"

Belarus was strong, but unfortunately for her America was stronger. America wasn't budging an inch.

" You stubborn cow, get up!"

"Why?" America asked sleepily.

"Because your getaway ride is here."

America lifted her head and looked at Belarus. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get up."

America sat up in the bed. She took her time getting out. Belarus stood impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Come on! We don't have that much time!"

"Just wait a cotton pickin minute woman! I cant move like you!"

America finally got of bed and made her way down stairs. Belarus was standing by the door with America's bag, ready to go. America got to the door and hesitated.

"What is it now?" Belarus asked, annoyed.

"I-I just don't think it's right to just up and leave like this. I mean Russia will be worried where I am."

"I thought you wanted to go home?"

"I do!"

"Well, then go. This is your only chance. My brother wont let you leave."

America nodded. Belarus was right. For once….

America walked to the car. The door opened and she slowly entered. She was confused because the car was familiar but it was not England's and wasn't he the one rescuing her?

America jumped when the door suddenly closed shut. She couldn't see anything in the darkness of the car. She felt the car slowly begin to drive away. Then she thought for a moment. Getting in a strange car in the middle of the night just because Belarus (who wants her dead) told her to ,isn't a very smart idea.

"Well shit!" America murmured to herself.

"Excuse me?" A voice said from the other side of the car, making America jump.

"Who-"

A light flicks on from the hood of the car. The light let her see some, but it does not illuminate the whole vehicle. Her eyes adjust and she saw a familiar face.

"Japan!"

"It is good to see you too America."

"Why are you rescuing me? I thought England was coming."

"He was , but not soon enough."

America is confused by what Japan has said , but is too happy to care. "I finally get to go home!"

"Um..no."

America's smile falls. "No?"

"I meant not yet. He'll be looking for you there."

"Well, then where am I going?"

Japan smiles. "With me of course."

"Oh…."

The atmosphere in the car becomes awkward and America starts to play with her thumbs.

"So," Japan says "I cant believe it's even possible."

America raises an eyebrow. "What?"

Japan nods towards America's stomach. She looks down.

"Oh yeah, right." She bobs her head back and forth. "Duh." She slaps herself in the head. "I'm just as shocked as you are. I didn't think it was even possible for nations to pop out kids."

Japan chuckles. "Yes I guess no one knew that countries could 'pop out kids'."

America laughs, the awkward atmosphere now gone. She wonders what Japan meant by that 'not soon enough' comment, but she guesses she can let it go. Japan is one of her best friends and she knows he is looking out for her. She can live with him for a day or so as long as she gets to go home.

* * *

England sits in his chair embroidering his newest creation. He is very pleased with this one. It is a pink unicorn that with go perfectly with his blue one. He continues to work on his masterpiece when the front door is kicked in. In the door way stands a very tall angry Russian.

"Bloody hell." England mutters as he jumps out of his chair and dodges a pipe. The pipe goes through the chair. "You arse! That was my favorite chair!"

"I'll destroy more then your favorite chair." Russia threatens.

"Oh really, may I ask why you're trying to kill me. I mean other then the fact that you're crazy."

Russia smiled a petrifying smile. "Don't play games."

England jumped at Russia's voice. It was soft yet life threatening. He composed himself and folded his arms. "I don't, now what the bloody hell is this all about?"

Russia's smile faded into one of realization.

"You mean… you did not take America?'

"YOU BLOODY LOST HER?"

"I did not _lose _her, she ran away."

"Same thing!"

England was furious and now worried.

"Great!" England ranted. "Just fucking great! Can't anybody do anything right!"

"Stop your whining." Russia ordered. "That will not find her."

"Oh and trying to kill me does? I should of gone sooner I should of -"

"Gone sooner?"

"Yes," England said. "If you must know, I was planning to take her away from you."

"Who were you planning with?"

England doesn't get why Russia is asking the question, but answers anyway. "I guess just France, Japan and Canada."

Russia nods and walks away.

"Wait!" England yells. "Where the hell are you going?"

England now stands alone in his living room. He looks at his ruined chair.

"Hotheaded bastard." He murmurs.

What the hell has America gotten herself into _this _time?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**O.M.G...It's actually long..**

* * *

England looked at France, shocked.

"What the hell happened to you?"

France looked at England. His usual flawless face was covered in burses and welts. One of his arms hung in a sling.

"Did you know America is missing?" France asked.

"Yes, and Russia's running around like a madman looking for her. I called Canada and Japan and told them to be on the look out."

"You warned them, but you didn't warn me?" France was upset. "Do you know what I've been through? It all could of been avoided if you had just warned me!"

"Russia did that to you?"

"Yes!"

England looks at France thoughtful then pulls out his phone.

"Hello?" France says. "Don't you even care?"

England pulls away from his phone and sighs. "No. Now would you leave? I'm trying to talk to one of the leaders of the search parties I sent to look for America.. "

France begins to walk away, angry. His brother was so mean to him and all he did was love. His emotional pain was England's fault, but his physical pain was all America's fault. It was her giant Russian obsessive lover that beat him so mercilessly. He cringed remembering the beating.

_France sat at his table. It was like any other day in France, calm and beautiful. He had just sat down to read and sip some wine when his door blew open. He jumped and his drink spilled all over the front of his shirt. _

"_Hey." He pouted. This was one of his favorite shirts._

"_Where is she?" A very ire voice demanded to know._

_France looked over at his door and jumped out of his chair._

"_Russia!" He screamed. He began to back away slowly. "W-Why are you here?"_

_Russia slowly began to walk closer to France. He did not answer his question until he was face to face with a trembling French man._

"_I'm going to answer your question with another question. Where is she?"_

_She? Oh, he knew now._

"_America?" France asked. "You're looking for America?"_

_Russia sighed and walked away from France. "You do not have her either."_

_America was gone? Figures she would run away. She can't be in one spot for too long. France watched Russia walk to the door. He could tell the man was upset by the way his shoulders sagged. He felt bad for the him, but that didn't give him the right to burst into his house and threaten him. Thinking he was in the clear, France decided to give him a piece of his mind._

"_It's pretty bad when you can't keep track of your lover." France spat. "I mean maybe you should lock her in a cage or something." France laughed. "That would be the only way for you could keep a lover."_

_France laughed again. The mental picture of a caged America seemed very amusing to him. His laughing was abruptly halted when he felt something cool and metallic pressed under his chin._

_France looked into a pair of violet eyes. France shivered and Russia's expression turned to one of amusement._

"_You should have just stayed quiet."_

"_Yes," France agreed. "I should have."_

He sighed. This was all America's doing. She could be so irresponsible sometimes. Running off that like, what was she thinking? America did some dumb things now and then, but this was truly one of the dumbest. For one, she was on her own now and second she had a huge angry Russian on her tail. He wandered who Russia would try next. Canada or Japan. Japan…..France came to a halt. The wheels in his head started spinning at the name. Japan… Japan was in love with America, Japan was upset with England's decisions and Japan was the only one France could think of that would act on the impulse to take what he wanted. France knew who took America. He could hit himself in the head at how obvious it was. France turned around and limped back to England.

"England!"

"Not now frog I'm busy."

"But I know who has America!"

England immediately hung up his phone and grabbed France by his hair.

"You damn frog I knew you had something to do with this!"

France grabbed England's hand that was holding a fistful of his beautiful hair.

"I didn't do anything! Not let go!"

England let go of France. "If you didn't have anything to do with it, how do you know where America is."

"I know because it's _obvious._"

"Don't get lippy with me frog! What do you mean it's obvious?"

France rolled his eyes. England smacked him on the side of the head.

"Ouch!"

"Don't roll your eyes tell me!"

France rubbed the back of his head. "Be nice or I'm not going to tell you at all!"

England looked irately at France. He wasn't really in the mood to play his games, but if he really knew the location of America…..England sighed. "Fine." He finally said.

France smirked. "That's better. Now if you want to know where she is, I want something in return." England's flared with anger again.

"No!"

"Come on you haven't even heard what I want yet!"

"No and that's final."

"Fine." France said turning away. "Poor America. Her older brother is too ignorant to save her."

"I am not ignorant and you're her older brother too." England pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned in aggravation. "Just tell me." He begged.

"No."

"Fine, what the hell do you want?" England said giving in.

France smiled. "Nothing big."

"Just tell me."

"I want…" France began.

"You want?"

"I want you guys to at least let me baby-sit every now and then."

"Hell no!"

France pouted. "Why not?"

"Because!" England yelled. "Last time I let you baby-sit you told America incest was okay and that when she turned eighteen she should practice it!"

"I didn't say that for me I said that for you. I was trying to help you."

"Help me? She was only fourteen!"

"Yes," France agreed "but she was a very good looking fourteen year old."

"That's it I'm not talking to you anymore. I'll find her myself!"

France grabbed England's arm. "Come on, all I want is to see it every now and then."

England thought for a moment. "Okay, but never alone."

France smiled and held out his hand. The two shook on it.

"Promise?"

England sighed. "I promise."

"She's with Japan."

England froze. It _was_ obvious.

* * *

America sat in front of mirror. Looking into it she sighed. Her hair had grown longer and now hung down to her shoulders. There was a reason she always kept it short. Her hair was naturally curly and the longer it became the more out of control it was. She wasn't very girly so she never could have a hairstyle that required work. She sighed and pulled her hair back with her hands. She looked around for something to tie her hair back. What she found was a pair of chopsticks.

"What the hell? I want to put my hair back, not eat it."

She heard a giggle come from behind her. America turned around to see Taiwan approaching her.

"Taiwan?" America asked startled "What are you doing here?"

Taiwan sat down on next to America and took the chopsticks from her. She began to fix her hair while explaining.

"I came here because my brother thought you might need someone feminine to help take care of you."

America could feel Taiwan twist her hair into a bun.

"Take care of me?"

"Yes, you shouldn't strain yourself."

America crossed her arms. "I can take care of myself."

Taiwan giggled. "I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"To put my brother at ease. My brother worries about what you will do."

"Don't worry, I won't be here too long."

"What?"

"Just a couple days until I can go home."

"You're going home?"

"Well, yeah I belong in America. I can't stay here."

"Oh…."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing, I just got the impression you weren't leaving, but it's nothing I guess I figured wrong. There you go."

America looked into the mirror. The usual tomboy she looked at every morning, while she brushed her hair, no longer existed. Instead in her place was a beautiful blond woman with her golden hair pulled into a well put together bun. She had golden small ringlets that went astray and hung on both side of her face, framing it. The woman was stunning and seemed to have a certain glow. A natural glow that made her look like a fragile porcelain doll.

"Wow." America said shocked. "And all you did was put my hair up!"

Taiwan laughed. "America you've always been beautiful, you just never really paid attention."

America shrugged her shoulders. "Not paying attention is one of my rare flaws."

"I'm serious America. You are very pretty."

America rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever you say."

America starts to stand and Taiwan stands up quickly. She gently grabs America's arm and helps her stand. America walks away while rolling her eyes. She could take care of herself. There was no use in pouting though, in the end Japan would get his way and Taiwan would stay.

America walked out the front door. She was glad Taiwan didn't follow her, she needed to think. America was homesick, but that's not what made her feel sick. What really made her feel bad was Russia. She knew by what Japan had told her that Russia was running around like a madman looking for her. She knew that he had come to care for her, but she never knew he cared that much. She felt like she had betrayed the little trust the two had built by leaving. Maybe if she found him and explained how she couldn't be trapped like that he would understand. If she did that one of two things would happen: Russia would understand and let her go home or…. he would lock her away forever in a cage somewhere. So her chances were fifty /fifty. America began to walk and look around. Japan was a beautiful country. The thing that she loved the most were the cherry blossom trees. They were beautiful and smelled wonderful and she loved to watch the blossoms fall and float on the breeze. It reminded America of the cherry blossom festival in her home. Every year in Washington D.C. the trees would bloom and she would join in the festival. She missed out on it though, in America it was already the middle of summer. America rubbed her stomach. Would her baby love her home as much as she did? She smiled of course it would. She imagined the things they cold do together. The things she loved to do when she was a kid, like swimming and hiking. She would have a new best friend when this kid was born. America smiled. She just hoped all this mess would work itself out so she could share it with her family and Russia too.

America breathed in the fresh air, thinking of a way to sort out the mess she made.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And don't worry Russia will be in the next chapter more.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, sorry so late, I was on vacation and I couldn't bring my laptop. As soon as I got home I started writing as much as I could. I started to write a little story about France and America. It's nothing big just a oneshot and it's supposed to be funny and Family and all that jazz.. Anyways it's half way done and it'll be out very soon so keep an eye out for it of you wanna read it. It'll be up real soon. :D**

**This chapter has a lot of AmericaxJapan. **

**I do not own Axis powers hetalia!**

* * *

Russia looked up into the sky. America was gone. She had left willingly and didn't even so much as say bye. She could leave if she wanted to. He didn't own _her_, but he did have some right to the being inside her. And that was why he was combing the Earth, looking for her. He was mad. No, infuriated. How could she pretend that she was giving him a chance then leave? Better yet, how could he have so blindly fallen for it. She pretended to care. She didn't really want him in her life. It hurt to think about, but then again the truth usually does. He was tired of doing what _she _wanted. Since when did he start listening to other people? He was Russia, if he wanted something he would take it and he didn't see why this child had to be an exception. He would go back to his original plan to take America until she had the baby then keep the child. Then….Well, then he wouldn't know what to do.

* * *

America didn't know what the hell was going on. Taiwan had left abruptly and seemed to be upset. America asked what was wrong and her only response was a sad smile. She then hugged America and left. Japan watched her leave from the window. His only farewell was a stern nod. America had been dumbfounded. Taiwan was a sweet girl. . From the looks of it, the two were upset with one another. Watching Taiwan leave without knowing what the hell went down was frustrating and annoying. If you're gonna put your family problems out in the open explain them to her. Don't be all secretive confuse the hell out of her. When Canada and her would have personal fights she would always explain. Well,…you can't really count him eating the last skittle and her pulling his curl as a personal fight. You could if he ate it on purpose, but he didn't. She didn't think he would either because doing mean thing was out of character for him. Canada was too sweet to do such mean things. What was she thinking about again?… Taiwan! Taiwan had left and America wanted answers. She walked(okay, hobbled) furiously straight to Japan. He looked at her furious expression, confused.

"What happened?" America demanded to know.

Japan sighed. He knew this was going to be a stressful conversation. He took her hands and held then gently. America didn't pull away. This was how Japan had always acted around her. He had somewhat trained her over the years to let him touch her. If he wanted her to move he would put his hand on her back and gently guide her. If he wanted to explain something he would hold her hand. America thought he did these things so she would pay attention, but truth be told he just wanted to touch her. America had amazingly soft hands. When Japan had first met America that was the second thing he had noticed, the first was her eyes. Those electric blue gems…..He had been so shy and not ready to open up to the world. Then he met America. America had described the world with such innocent fascination. They talked for hours and he decided then and there he wanted to see the world through her eyes; to try and understand why she found the big world around them so wonderful. It didn't take him long to realize no one can understand America. Not even someone as patient as him. Japan rubbed his fingers across the back of America's hands as he held them.

"Taiwan is upset with me." Japan finally said, sounding distant.

America's anger now gone, she stared dumbfounded.

"Why?"

Japan sighed and then tried to explain. "You see, she does not approve of what I'm doing."

"Marijuana?"

"No!" Japan yelled, surprised she would even think about that.

"Crack?"

"America, I am not doing drugs!"

"Then what are you doing to piss her off?"

Still holding America's hands, he looked into those sapphire eyes. He didn't know if he should tell her. America was unstable, he didn't know how she would react to what he had to say, but he had to say. Slowly he met her gaze and said.

"I'm keeping you…."

The room fell silent and Japan watched the emotions rush across America's face. First was shock then confusion and finally humor. America pulled her hands away to cover her mouth and started giggling. Tears started to form at the edge of her eyes. She began to shake and it became harder for her to control her laughter. Soon she was laughing out loud and pointing. Japan couldn't believe it, America was laughing at him. She wasn't taking any of this seriously. America sat down, holding her stomach.

"I don't think it's okay to laugh that hard when pregnant. Might give the kid baby shaking syndrome."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. "Man, that was a good laugh."

"America…" Japan said. "I wasn't joking.

The room fell quiet again. Then suddenly,

"Why!~" America whined, on the brink of crying for real.

The sudden mood swing from happy to sad startled Japan. After pulling himself together he rushed over to her and held her shoulders, trying to calm her. America hiccupped and her nose began to sniffle.

"Listen," He said. "It's for your own good."

America rubbed her eyes. "W-why does everybody keep saying that? I w-wanna to go home."

"Shh," Japan soothed. "I know, but you have to think for a second. You'll be safe here-"

"I'll be safe at _home_! W-why? I don't understand why I can't leave."

"You can't, if you do he'll find you and I won't be able to keep you-I mean help you."

America was crying again. Thankfully she wasn't too bright to notice his slip.

"So this is about Russia?"

"Somewhat."

"Listen, I can handle him." She put her head down. "I need to talk to him anyway."

Suddenly a very ugly emotion took over Japan. The emotion wasn't new. He used to feel it when America and Russia used to be friends. She would always spend time with _him (Russia) _and he was left behind.

"_America, would you like to have lunch with me?"_

"_Nah, Russia and me is goin somewhere, thanks for offering though, Japan."_

"_Russia and I are going." England corrected, shaking his head and organizing a stack of papers._

When the Cold War happened America was like a kicked puppy. Russia had been so cold to her and told her to choose between their friendship and her beliefs. America being her, choose her freedom. Soon the kicked puppy grew tired of being kicked and turned into a angry bulldog. Seeing America hate Russia made the feeling he felt for so long seem to vanish. He couldn't believe that she would forgive him so easily after all she went through. He had been there when Russia had made her cry. He had seen the things he put her through and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

Japan stood his ground and said, "No."

America tilted her head. "No?"

"You are staying here and that is final."

America open her mouth, but words wouldn't come out. Who was he to tell her no? America did what she wanted and lately she was tired of everybody trying to stop her. She couldn't believe someone as quiet as Japan would challenging voice.

"You-you can keep me here. I'm not strong enough to break away, but Russia will find me! He'll come here so don't say it's safe, he's pissed and upset and- and-"

Just thinking about how she hurt Russia made her throat ache and her heart hurt. America began to cry again. "And it's all my fault!" she yelled. "I betrayed him after he was just trying to be friends again and be there for me." America put her hands over her face and began to cry hysterically and let out a high pitched cry before yelling, "I'm such a bad person!"

Japan stared stunned. He had never seen America like this. This was Russia's doing. The man wasn't even here and he was making her cry. She was usually so strong, but now she was weeping openly. Japan could only stare at the uproar caused by mere thoughts of Russia. He spoke to her, unsure of how to comfort her.

"N-no you're not a bad person."

"Yes I am!" She sobbed.

"No," Japan said rubbing her back. "You're not."

America sniffled a little, calming down, and Japan gently used his thumb to wipe away her tears. He looked into her pained eyes and spoke again.

"You need to stay away from him. He is no good for you."

America rolled her eyes at yet another person telling her something mean about Russia.

"Well, that's kind of hard to do considering I'm carrying _his_ child." America said meaning to sound defensive. She was getting tired of people bad mouthing him when he wasn't around.

"I have a solution for that." Japan said.

America chuckled (man, she was having mood swings like crazy.) What could he possibly do to make Russia not want his own kid?

"And what would that be?" She asked, amused.

"Well…," Japan started hesitantly. "we could always say it's mine."

* * *

**O.o There will be more Russia soon! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

Russia had avoided Belarus so far, but he wasn't getting cocky. He knew better then to underestimate his sister. He had thought himself sneaky, getting past her into his house and secretly getting the things he needed, but he thought wrong…. He had played right into her trap. And now he was tied down to a clod slab of what felt like marble. He couldn't tell; all he could see was the intense bright light above him, everything else seemed to be covered by darkness. His head hurt and his only memory was one of him walking into his demise as Belarus literally popped out of nowhere and hit him in the head.

Lesson learned, never be in a mile radius of Belarus alone.

"Brother….." A voice sang from the darkness.

Belarus walked into the light. She had an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Brother…" She said again, making his skin crawl.

She hovered over her brother with a sweet smile upon her lips that just made her look even more crazed. Russia had no idea what she was planning, but it didn't look good for him. He loved his sister. Belarus would be such a sweet girl if she wasn't so crazy. He sighed.

"Belarus." He said calmly.

"Yes my love?"

"I do not have time for this. I have to find-"

"Quiet! don't say her name! She isn't here anymore!"

Belarus cupped his face gently.

"My dear sweet brother, I'm sorry to say this, but she doesn't want anything to do with you."

Russia glared at his younger sister.

"That's not really an option for her now. Until the child is born she is mine. There is nothing she can do. I will find her and I will get my child. No exceptions."

"I see…," Belarus said in deep thought. "but what will happen after the child is born?"

Russia sighed. "I do not know."Belarus froze. "You're going to try and be with her aren't you?"

"Now Belarus calm down. I never said that."

"But you were thinking it! Look me in the eyes and tell me you weren't."Russia did not answer instead he looked away.

Belarus backed away from her brother in shock and disbelief.

"Fine." She said, walking away. "I guess I have no choice."

Russia strained to put his head up. "W-what are you going to do?"

No answer.

"Belarus!"

She was gone and Russia had to hurry and get free. He could only imagine what she would do to America. Why didn't he just lie?

He struggled against his restraints with all his might until he heard the slab under him start to crack. He heard small footsteps approaching and he stopped. Had Belarus returned? He began to struggle harder as the footsteps began to get closer and closer until finally they were making there way towards him. He turned his head to confront her.

"Belarus let-" He stopped.

It was not Belarus.

It was a small gray alien in paint stained overalls holding a bucket of paint in each hand.

"Tony?" Was that his name?

The alien held up the two paint cans.

"Do you want me to choose?'

He nodded yes.

"I do not have time for this. I need to leave."

Tony held up the paint buckets higher.

Russia sighed and looked at the two.

"I choose the yellow. It reminds me of sunflowers."

The little Alien nodded and walked away.

"Comrade wait! I need your help."

He started to pull again, trying hard to get free. The footsteps returned and this time the alien had two different things, a small pin and a backpack.

He watch as the little alien picked the lock to his restraints and set him free. Immediately he jumped up and tried to leave. He was stopped in his tracks. He turned to see Tony had a hold of his coat.

He held up the backpack. Russia took it.

"Thank you comrade."

The little alien nodded and watched as Russia ran out of the room.

Russia ran to his car. While setting in the drivers' seat he looked in the bag for something useful. In the bag there was a sandwich in a plastic bag and a thermos full of….

He opened the lid and took a sip.

_Vodka? How thoughtful._

He dug deeper and pulled out some papers.

The first paper was a world map with the country Japan circled in a thick red ink. The second paper was actually a plane ticket to Japan. The ticket said the plane departure time was at five p.m..

Russia looked at his car clock.

_4:00_

That was plenty of time to get to the airport and if it wasn't busy he could get through security as well.

He had to hurry. Belarus was ahead of him and that was very bad. Oh so very bad.

As he put the car in drive to peel out he caught sight of the little alien waving goodbye to him on the porch.

_How did he know?_

* * *

America stared at Japan in disbelief.

"Say it's yours?"

Japan nodded.

"Rhetorical question."

"I'm not joking, America.

"Fine let's think about seriously for a moment. What will you say if the kid is born with demonic purple eyes and goes _kol kol kol?_"

"No one has to see it."

"So that's your solution, keep it locked away from the world?"

"No of course not!"

"Then what? What are you trying to say?"

"I-I'm saying no one besides us has to know about it."

"Well, people already do. England knows and since France knows the whole world probably knows now."

"America, I'll figure something out."

America shook her head.

"No you won't because it's not going to happen."

Japan looked hurt for a moment and turned angry.

"Fine, be stubborn. But sooner or later you will want what's best for the child and that is not Russia."

And with that Japan walked out of the room.

America glared at the door. Finally giving up on burning a hole through it, she sat back down. She was tired of fighting. She thought she could escape and now she was stuck….

America looked out the window and wondered what everyone on the free world was doing. She liked to picture that Canada making pancakes and France groping people. England was sewing and Russia was…..Russia was probably hurting somebody right now, but when wasn't he? No she didn't want to think of things that would make her sad. She want to think of things that made her smile.

America lay on the couch, little did she know what was about to come her way.

* * *

Canada did what he was good at, being invisible. Sometimes it was good to be invisible. Like now for example. Upon visiting Ukraine , Belarus decided she waned to visit as well. Ukraine was thrilled her sister was here and Belarus just seemed to want to just visit her sister….at first, but as soon as Ukraine went to take a phone call he watched as Belarus took all of Ukraine's butcher knifes and added them to her collection under her dress. Why she was collecting so many knives was beyond him. He wasn't going to pay any attention to it, but when he suddenly heard her utter the words _America_ and _painful death,_ he thought he should follow. So he did. Belarus's presence would be missed, but his sure wouldn't. He scooped his bear into his arms as he followed Belarus out the door. He didn't know what he could do, but if she was after his sister he was going to try and protect her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry so late. I was goofing off by being a camerawoman.~ I told my brothers I would tell everyone I knew of their silly little video. So here I go. It's called Flips And Pick Axes. Look it up if you wish. It's just my little brother and my eskimo friend acting silly... with a pick axe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this!**

* * *

Canada walked behind Belarus, utterly terrified of what she was up to. During the plane ride (which he didn't have to pay for because he was invisible and no one noticed him so no one asked him for a ticket) he grew very worried when he saw Belarus's anger turn into some kind of resolve. _What did it mean?_ Canada shook. He could only imagine.

They walked a while longer before he realized where they were heading. _Japan's house? Was America here now? _Canada sighed. No one told him anything. She was his twin. Didn't he have a right to know where she was?

Angry, Canada stomped his way around Belarus making it to Japan's house first. That's funny. He didn't remember Japan having this big gate here before…..or cameras….or guards or Oh maple, dogs. Well, it seemed like Japan wanted to keep some people out.

Canada walked around the gate looking for a way in. What he found instead were his former caretakers, France and England.

"You stupid frog! Why do I even put up with you?"

"Because I am beautiful and you aspire to be me."

"Like hell I do! Look, I am going to stand on your shoulders one more time and I swear to God if you grab my ass I'll beat yours. Do you understand me?"

France smiled and nodded.

England stood on his shoulders once more, trying to climb the fence, only to have his ass grabbed again by France. England jumped down and began his assault on France.

"France! Damn it all to hell! "

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

"No you're not!"

Canada shook his head and walked away. His former caretakers were not going to be any help. He sighed. He walked around to the only opening he could find, a huge gate with only a couple guards.

Canada smiled. This was going to be easy. He walked to the gate then slowly opened it and walked through.

He giggled. This was kind of fun.

* * *

Taiwan gave her brother a disappointed look.

"You are acting very stubborn. Usually if America asked you to do something for her you would do it."

Japan sighed. "I know. I am being hard headed; I just don't want Russia to hurt her."

"That's not your choice to make."

Japan let his head hang in defeat. "What do I do?"

Taiwan was honest as she could be with Japan in situations like this. Taiwan said the only thing she could possibly think of to help him.

"I think you should stop this madness and tell her how you feel."

"But-but what if she does not return my feelings?"

Taiwan was sad to see her brother suffering. She knew her answer would only make it worse, but she wanted to be honest.

"You move on."

* * *

America had taken up watching T.V in the living room. She was sitting on the sofa, snacks and chip bags surrounded her. She was covered up with a blanket (but it wasn't as good as her snuggie) and holding the remote to her chest.

The show she had found was the scariest show in the world. Scarier then ghost, zombies and vampires combined. Just the title gave her goose bumps. The show was called "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant." America had been watching the marathon and couldn't help, but squeal.

"That could be me!" America squeaked biting the nails of one hand and squeezing the remote in the other.

America heard somebody sigh her name.

"America, those people didn't know they were pregnant. You do so you are fine."

"Who said that?"

"America, it's me… Canada."

"Oh…..Canada!"

"Hello."

"When did you get here?"

"Well, I've been sitting here for awhile now."

America waved her hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter." She hugged him.

"America, I need to talk with you."

America raised a brow, looking up at her brother.

"I-it's Belarus," Canada stuttered. "She's on her way up here and I think she's going to hurt you."

America rolled her eyes.

"Is that all? If ya haven't noticed I got bigger problems."

"America please, for once will you take a warning seriously?"

America gaped at her brother. "I take warnings seriously!"

"No you don't or else you would have listened to me when I told you not to stick a fork in the light socket."

"I don't know why you have to bring up the past. I did that once when I was drunk."

"No you did it three times, two of which you were sober."

"Listen, I don't care about what you _think _happened; I care about getting out of here and finding Russia."

Canada stared at his twin for a moment.

"So…. you want to stay with Russia?"

"No, I want to talk with him."

"Oh alright, but can I please come with you this time so you don't end up kidnapped again?"

"Sure, just let me get my chips and-"

"America."

The twins froze.

"It's Japan." America whispered. "Quick be invisible."

Canada glared at her. He whispered back harshly to his sister.

"It's not like I have magical powers. I can't just disappear when I feel like it!"

Without warning Japan walked through the door. The twins held their breath.

"America." Japan said again, not noticing Canada.

Canada quietly backed away from America as Japan came forward.

"I need to speak with you."

America smiled. She was sure he didn't see Canada now.

"Sure." She said then looked over at Canada and winked. Canada rolled his eyes at his sister.

America's smiled faded when she looked back over to Japan. He looked like he would throw up at any moment.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I-I just need to get something off my chest."

America looked to Canada for an answer. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I-I um I" Japan stuttered

"You?"

"America I love you."

Canada stared, his mouth agape. America just shrugged her shoulders.

"I love you too, man. After all you are my best friend."

Canada looked at his sister, hurt. She rolled her eyes and mouthed the words 'You know what I mean' to her brother.

"No, America, I do not think you understand. I don't just love you; I'm in love with you."

"Oh….Oooooh!"

America smiled at Japan. "Well isn't that just…..swell?"

Japan let out the breath he had been holding. "You don't love me back."

"No, don't say that. Of course I love you just…not like you love me."

"I see." Japan sighed. "I am not as upset as I thought I would be. I guess I knew your answer all along.

America couldn't help but hug her friend. "I'm sorry."

Japan laughed. "For what? I am the one who should be apologizing."

"Yeah that is true." America smiled.

"Would you like to go home now?"

"Would I?"

"America." Canada interrupted.

Japan jumped. "Canada, when did you get here?"

"I've been here for awhile now, but it really doesn't matter. America aren't you forgetting something very important?"

"Ummm…"

"Belarus!" Japan shrieked

"Yeah," America said. "how'd you know I was going to say that?"

"I didn't." Japan yelled. "She's standing at the door!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R PLZ...~ :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I had major computer troubles. Trust me I would never had waited this long If I didn't. Anyways my computers fixed like new ans I am back on schedule **

* * *

"HOLY WATER!" America screamed. "Where's my holy water?"

America ran to the couch and sifted through the trash. "Holy water, holy water, holy water." She chanted.

"Canada take America and go!"

Canada nodded, grabbing his sister and pulling her out of the room. He pulled her down the hallway.

"Wait, I'm not ditching Japan."

Sure Japan had been less then nice theses past couple of days, but even he didn't deserve to be left alone in a room with Belarus. That was just cruel and unusual punishment….

"Shut up, he'll be fine."

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"No, I told you to shut the _hell_ up, now." Canada demanded, not wanting his sister to argue with him at such a bad time. When America glared at him he then added a small, "Please."

She rolled her eyes.

"Canada, I can't keep up this pace." She panted.

Canada slowed down a little, but kept a steady pace.

"You have to keep going. Were almost to the front door."

"No, America isn't meant to run. America is meant to be carried."

"I'm not carrying you you're too fat." Canada panted "… And why are you talking about yourself in the third person?"

"Carry me!~" She whined.

Canada frowned. "I can't.~" He whined back.

"Yes you can you just don't love me."

"Oh America please don't make that face. I seriously can't carry you."

"Pansy."

"What?"

"I said….Mandy."

"Who's Mandy?"

"ummm….."

"You said pansy, didn't you?"

"….."

"That's what I thought."

The twins continued to run, reaching the front door.

"Fuckin finally." America panted, bending over ."Canada was about to open the door when the knob twisted. The twins held their breath as the door opened.

* * *

Japan squared off with the Belarusian . She stood stiff as a board in front of him. He was surprised she didn't go after Canada when he dragged America out of the room.

Belarus began to walk towards the door, completely ignoring the nervous Japanese man standing in the way.

"Move." She ordered.

Japan held his chin high and refused to budge.

"No, I will not move."

The unarmed Belarus pulled out her knife and held it to Japan's throat.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me. I said move. I have business to attend to."

Japan shook his head. "No."

Belarus growled in anger and in one quick motion swung the knife. Japan shot back barely dodging the knife and getting nipped in the nose. Japan dodged her attacks repeatedly only to turn and kick the knife out of her hand. Belarus growled in frustration as the knife hit the floor. She quickly pulled out another and began to swing madly at Japan. He continued to dodge Belarus's unrelenting swipes until he was trapped in a corner. Belarus smiled.

"Looks like you have nowhere to run."

Belarus held the knife above her head turning it to hold the blade and struck Japan in the head. Japan flinched when the blunt object make contact with his skull, but did not go down. Japan's slight stagger was all Belarus needed. She quickly jetted out the door. Japan though lightheaded and dizzy tried to follow, but he found the more he moved the more lightheaded he became until finally he stumbled to the floor.

* * *

Russia had finally made it to Japan. He had thought he would never make his flight because of airport security, but when he arrived he found that the airport was like a ghost town with most of the security asleep. It gave him an uneasy feeling. He knew America's alien friend had something to do with it, but did not bother to try and figure it out.

Walking to Japan's door he held his already questionably stained pipe. He would beat Japan and he would enjoy every second of it that was certain. He could see it now. He would get his America. Yes _his_. He was tired of trying to convince himself he didn't have feelings for her. Every time he tried to go back to his previous plan (just take the kid) his heart would ache as if the picture wasn't complete. He sighed. She did not return these feelings (obviously) or else she would not have ran away. Oh well, he could find some way of persuasion.

Smiling like a mad man he opened the door. He expected guards or if he was lucky Japan, bur instead he found America and her twin with their eyes shut tight holding one another for dear life.

Russia raised a brow.

"America?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

America's eyes shot open and she pushed her twin gently off of her. America looked at him; her eyes full of awe.

"Russia?"

"Da, who else would I be?"

America jumped and ran into his arms. Russia held her and gave what's his name a questioning look. Her twin just shrugged his shoulders. He seemed to be as clueless as he was.

"I'm sorry I upset you." America sniffled.

Russia sighed, finding it hard to stay upset with her. It annoyed him how easily he could forgive her.

"It's alright." He sighed. "Let us just go home now and forget this ever happened."

America smiled. "I would like that."

America pulled him closer and snuggled up against him. She paused for a second. She had the weirdest feeling she was forgetting something very important….

"America!"

Russia turned around still holding America to see the new intruder. England ran up the path to Japan's house. He scowled at the sight of the two but didn't sat anything. France limped along behind him.

"Bonjour." He smiled.

"Papa France," Canada said, suddenly popping out of nowhere. "What happened to you?"

France smiled. "Nothing, I just over stepped England's personal space- my goodness look how big you've gotten."

America frowned.

"Yes, you are really big for just being three months." England agreed walking closer and observing America.

Russia tightened his grip and scowled deeply at the Englishman. America rolled her eyes.

"I have had too many people try and kidnap you." He explained "I'm not taking anymore chances." He leaned closer and added quietly. "Especially with him."

"I can hear you!"

"Good." Russia said to England. "Now keep your distance."

"I don't have to; She's not just yours."

"Okay stop right there." America said. "I'm set the rules before this starts to get out of hand."

"Rules?" Russia asked.

"Yes, rules." She pointed to Russia. "Rule number one: You are not allowed to be creepy possessive. Rule number two: I get to go to my home and not stay locked up."

"But-"

"No buts!"

She pointed to England. "Now you."

"Me?"

"Da." She said. Russia smiled glad to be rubbing off on her in some way.

"Rule number three: You are not allowed to be creepy possessive either."

"I'm just looking out for your wellbeing."

"Excuses, excuses."

She pointed firmly at France, startling him.

"Now you. I know my breast are bigger because I'm lactating, but stop staring!"

France put his head down, ashamed that he had been caught. England and Russia both glared at him.

"Um, America." Canada interrupted. "We have to go.. Now!"

"Why? What's up?"

"Belarus is-"

"That's what I couldn't remember! Oh shit.. We have to run!"

Russia held on to her protectively. "Why what's wrong?"

"It's Belarus, she's-"

America stopped when she caught sight of Belarus standing in the doorway. Belarus had a death grip on the knife. She was shaking with anger at the sight of Russia holding her. Before she could even make up a fake excuse she found herself being carried somewhere.

_'About damn time someone carried me.' She thought bitterly._

_"_Wait, where are we going?"

Russia ran faster."Away from Belarus."

"No, we can't just run! We have to stand and fight!"

"You can't fight in your condition!"

"Fine you fight then."

"I'm not risking you by humoring Belarus."

America sighed. It was true, she was being irresponsible. She held on tighter as Russia sprinted faster.

Russia held on tighter to her, afraid he might drop her. He smiled he was so close to his car and so close to having America to safety. The car was in plain sight when he heard America scream.

"Holy shit, she's comin like a freight train!"


	21. Chapter 21

Russia could see the car in plain sight he ran his hardest and knew it wasn't good enough when he heard America yell.

"Holy shit she's commin like a freight train!"

Russia frowned and gritted his teeth. Running would be so much easier if America would quit squirming!

"What are you doing?"

"Found it.~"

America pulled a little glass vile from her pocket. She then open it and flung some liquid at Belarus. Belarus cried out in pain and covered her eyes. Confused ,but thankful Russia ran to his car. He placed America gently in her seat and buckled her in. As he drove away America hung out the window and started yelling,

"The power of Christ compels ya bitch!"

Russia rolled his eyes and with one hand, tugged the little American back in the window while using the other to drive. How had she gotten out of her seatbelt so quickly?

"Do not do that!"

America plopped back in her seat and Russia _once again _buckled her in.

"Why not! You know she deserves more then what I did!"

Russia sighed. He did not want to argue with her especially when they had just been reunited.

"What did you do to her anyway?" Russia asked wanting to change the subject and also very curious of what just happened.

America smirked. "I threw holy water mixed with nail polish remover for extra strength."

It was as this moment Russia's eyes seem to grow larger.

"What?" He asked not sure if he had heard her right.

"I said threw holy water mixed with fingernail polish remover at her."

"Why would you mix such things together?"

"Because … Finger nail polish remover is painful when you throw it in someone's eyes and add God to it and it's like super painful."

"That does not make sense. I do not think God would make any chemical more dangerous just for you."

"And why not?"

"Because God does not condone violence."

"One word: Bible. Read it and you will eats your words. That book is all blood and gore."

Russia stared straight ahead with a worried expression on his face. "I hope she will still be able to see ."

America rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"America?" Russia glanced over to her and back to the open road. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Russia sighed and focused on his driving. America sighed as well and her crossed arms.

The two sat in silence on the way to the airport. Finally, the silence got to America.

"How did you find me?"

Russia glanced at her then back to the road.

"Your friend told me, the alien."

"Tony?"

"Da."

America smiled. Of course Tony would be the one to make everything better. And by make everything better she meant get her out of that awkward situation with Japan and send someone her way to save her from Belarus. Belarus…It didn't surprise America she had came to finish her off, but she thought it would be after she had the kid. She looked over at Russia who seemed a little too focused on driving. She sighed and looked down at her lap.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

He glanced over at her quickly then back at the road. "For what?"

"You came all the way to Japan and you sort of saved me from Belarus…Thank you."

Russia looked at her for a moment.

"You do not need to thank me. It is my job to protect you and our child."

America looked at him before turning red and looking away. Well, this was great, somehow he was making her feel embarrassed. You would think after having sex with him she wouldn't blush around him, but no, God had to have a sense of humor. Maybe it was emotions acting up again. She didn't know. She had been very confused this past week with Japan being creepy and her feeling bad for leaving Russia to worry about her.

"America…..I need to know something."

America snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to him. "What?"

"Where do we stand?"

America looked down at her hands. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Where do we stand? Do you want to be with me?"

America started at her hands. This was so not the conversation she wanted to have right now.

* * *

Canada watched as France bandaged Japan's head. Belarus had done a number on him, leaving him knocked out on the floor bleeding from his head. It could of been worse, he could have been killed. Canada smiled. Yes Japan had gotten lucky.

"Who are you?"

Canada smiled at the little bear looking up at him.

"Canada."

"Who?"

Canada sighed. "The one who feeds you."

The bear stared at blankly him. Canada smiled kindly.

"That's ok I forgot your name too."

"Kumajiro."

"Who?"

Kumajiro frowned at Canada.

"Doesn't feel so good does it?"

England paced back and forth angrily. Canada frowned. He had been doing that since Russia had taken America…again. Canada watched as England stopped walking and stared straight ahead.

"It will be okay." Canada said walking over to England and placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. England stared at him blankly and Canada sighed.

"I'm Canada."

"Oh yes ,that's right. I'm sorry." England patted Canada's shoulder. "I know she will be okay, I'm just angry I let him take her." And with a hurt look he added. "Again."

"Well it's a good thing he did or Belarus would of killed her."

"Yes….Where is she anyway?"

Canada shrugged. "She ran away after America threw something in her face."

"And how do you know that?"

Canada frowned. "Because I was there. I ran after America when Belarus started chasing her."

He stopped trying to help when America and Russia jumped in the car and sped away. He was pretty sure no one noticed him tagging along so he didn't hold a grudge.

"There!" France said standing up and observing his handy work. "You look as good as new!"

Japan nodded and got up off the ground. "Thank you." He then bowed slightly.

Japan looked over to Canada. "So Russia has America once again?"

Canada nodded and Japan frowned. The room stayed silent no one wanting to say anything about how bad they had all failed at try to save America in there own way. Yes they were all wallowing in there self pity and failure.

"Bloody hell! Now we have to find her all over again."

Everyone turned to look at a furious England.

"Damn it why can't she ever hold still!"

* * *

**Sry took so long to update guys~ If any of you are still there... :( Crap got in the way. Now if you'll excuse me I have a research paper to write. **


End file.
